


Clandestinos

by Sanjiko



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Multi, Out of Character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanjiko/pseuds/Sanjiko
Summary: Sanji está a punto de tomar la decisión de su vida y regresa a su "casa" para pasar la última brecha de su vida mundana con sus hermanos... ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando Zoro le confiese un secreto?
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy & Nami, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, antes que nada aclaremos un pequeño punto muy importante: Yo soy PandoraBoxx, si, ya tenía cuenta en esta misma plataforma y ya había publicado este escrito antes, desconozco las causas por las cuales mi cuenta desapareció y con ella todos los escritos previos. Menos mal tenía una copia de respaldo, no les haré correcciones de ningún tipo y los dejaré justo como los pueden ver en AmorYaoi. ¿Dudas, comentarios o quejas? Con mucho gusto las leeré en los comentarios que amablemente me dejen.  
> Kurokote93 (Kotetsu Kaburagi) lo prometido es deuda cariño, aquí lo tienes y como lo prometí sin correcciones de ningún tipo...

**“Cuando el amor está prohibido el dolor se siente, el sufrimiento es añadido por que no comprenden que el amor no entiende de edades ni reglas, de razas ni sexos, los horizontes del amor son tan inmensos que a veces no hay mas remedio qué aprender a perder y aceptar sin mas lo que el corazón decida hacer** **…**

**Nach: Amor clandestino“**

Pasos fuertes retumbaban haciendo eco en el interior del cuarto módico de Sanji, un joven seminarista con apenas veintiún años de edad que se encontraba en su descanso, ese permiso que se les brinda al terminar sus estudios sacerdotales en el cual, les permiten regresar a su hogar por un tiempo, dependiendo completamente en ellos si quieren volver o no.

Sanji había vuelto apenas un par de días atrás, su regreso a esa pequeña capilla fue lo esperado, su padre —el cardenal regente en ese sitio— fue quién lo había recibido en la puerta de la misma, la iglesia ya era antigua se notaba en la fachada rustica que se caía por partes.

Un poco de nostalgia se posesionó del corazón del seminarista al ver el gran árbol en el patio y contemplar a todos los pequeños niños que jugueteaban alrededor del mismo, le recordó su infancia y por consecuencia a sus antiguos “hermanos” y también le remarcó el porque de su regreso a esa pequeña iglesia. Él tenía dos razones en particular, la primera: era su hogar y consideraba al cardenal su padre; la segunda: en ese sitio había carencias muy drásticas y pretendía ayudar ya que con tanto pequeño sin hogar más que ese, siempre hacia falta algo.

“Toc toc” se escuchó en la puerta seguido después del rechinar de la perilla, su padre estaba ahí, ya que tenía unos encargos para su hijo.

—Berenjena, debes ir…

El cardenal se interrumpió; Zeff era uno de los altos rangos en la jerarquía anglicana, pero no se regía por las reglas que poseía la iglesia y menos cuando se trataba de sus niños, aunque su lugar original era en la catedral de la gran ciudad, se había comportado como todo un brabucón y haciendo uso de su poder se quedó en esa pequeña capilla, no hubo poder mundano alguno que lo sacara de su terco pensamiento y de ahí que un cardenal de renombre se quedara en una pequeña e insignificante —para algunos— iglesia.

Zeff abrió la puerta de par en par y observó a Sanji hincado, concentrado en sus rezos matutinos, mantenía sus manos juntas y en ellas un crucifijo, oraba en voz baja teniendo los ojos cerrados, el cardenal aún no estaba seguro de que su hijo estuviera hecho para el habito y menos con la personalidad que poseía, sí incluso a él le había costado estar ahí, y no era para dudarse, ni con la larga túnica en negro junto con la gargantilla en blanco que rodeaba su cuello se disminuía la fiera apariencia de ese sujeto, sus bigotes trenzados junto con su mirada penetrante terminaban de completar el cuadro que hacían de Zeff un hombre peligroso cuando se lo proponía, por eso él conocía bien las características de Sanji ya que el joven rubio era su espejo de juventud.

—Listo, perdona viejo, ¿qué necesitas? — Comentó Sanji sacudiéndose las rodillas y encendiendo un cigarrillo.

Zeff alzó el ceño, no le gustaba que le dijeran viejo, pero por ser Sanji ya estaba más qué acostumbrado.

—Será hora del desayuno de los mocosos y hoy es miércoles, en este día de cada semana les traigo muffins de la cafetería de Zoro, quiero que vayas por ellos, te pasaré el pedido en cuanto bajes, no tardes…

Zeff se dio la vuelta dejándolo con el ceño fruncido, tenía años de no ver a sus amigos, cuatro chicos “problemas” similares a él, esa sería la primera vez en casi nueve años en verlos de nuevo, se mantenían en contacto leve gracias a cartas que se enviaban seguido, en ellas le explicaban a grandes rasgos que continuaban juntos y trabajando, que lo extrañaban y que Zoro garantizaba que le patearía el trasero en cuanto lo viera, de los cuatro jóvenes el que menos escribía era Zoro y el que más le mandaba cartas era Luffy; y todo esto porque a la edad de doce años Sanji tuvo que dedicarse por completo a sus estudios católicos viéndose forzado a viajar al extranjero.

—Zoro… será interesante verlo después de tanto tiempo…

Hablaba Sanji ajustándose la corbata negra y fajándose la camisa blanca dentro del pantalón —en tono a la corbata— antes de cerrar la puerta alcanzó el chaleco con el mismo tono que las dos prendas oscuras y su gargantilla en blanco, abrochando lo ultimo llegó hasta su padre quien limpiaba las esculturas dentro del enorme lugar, ese sitio poseedor de todas las similitudes de las iglesias: frías y con muchas esculturas que parecían vigilar cada movimiento dentro de sus confines; pero para Sanji era su casa y estaba mas que acostumbrado a ello.

—Aquí tienes, trata de no tardar y sobre todo, nada de peleas, la cafetería del perdedizo está en la esquina… ah y algo más, deja el dinero en la barra, y sal sin decir nada…

— ¿Tiene su propio establecimiento?

—Si, ha prosperado bastante, pero sigue siendo el mismo torpe de siempre.

Sanji tomó la pequeña lista en sus manos y se dirigió a la salida.

—

—

—

A contra esquina de la iglesia, el cantar era otro; Zoro y los chicos estaban un poco atrasados con sus preparativos para la apertura habitual y todo porque el joven dueño con la misma edad que el seminarista se había perdido; siempre era la misma historia: Zoro perdiéndose y terminando en un lugar completamente distinto a su destino, por eso que sus tres compinches tomaran la decisión de ir por él, no obstante ese día se pasó la hora de llegada y creyendo que no irían, se quiso adelantar, diez minutos ”extras”, les tomó encontrarlo unas calles mas al fondo de su casa.

Luffy corría de izquierda a derecha ajustando los manteles blancos de las pequeñas mesas redondas que se esparcían en el interior de la planta baja, ese era su trabajo y lo desempeñaba con su característico gran humor, ni siquiera el uniforme de pingüino le quitaba el animo, al contrario, se enorgullecida de ser parte del equipo representante de esa cafetería.

En la planta alta, Usopp se apresuraba para ajustar la sombra eléctrica que se extendía en esa bella terraza en los días que amenazaba lluvia—cómo en esa mañana gris— la desplegaban para que los clientes disfrutaran de la vista resguardados, Zoro le confiaba plenamente ese sitio, después de todo el mismo Usopp lo había diseñado y era él mismo quien lo mantenía funcionando al cien por ciento, por eso no había problema alguno si resultaran algunos fallos o detalles nada que el ingeniero Ussop-sama no reparara.

En la entrada principal Ace lucía demasiado apresurado, barriendo a gran velocidad, limpiando las mesas y sillas exteriores, un pulpo quedaría corto con tantos brazos de ver como Ace hacia todas esas cosas al tiempo, al final de cinco minutos lo único que le faltaba era limpiar los enormes cristales enmarcados finamente con caoba tanto de ventanas como puertas; Sanji miró desde la glorieta adornada con una fuente —establecida enfrente a la entrada de la cafetería— la algarabía en todos los sentidos, pero algo llamó su atención, ¿Dónde estaba el dueño?

Se sentó en la pequeña barda que rodeaba esa fuente y encendió un cigarrillo, tenia tiempo de no disfrutar de ese tipo de espectáculo más bien, estaba recreándose unos momentos al ver a sus compañeros y no interrumpiría hasta tener una imagen que lo satisficiera o hasta que alguno de ellos lo divisara, todos vestían el mismo estilo de uniformes, con largos delantales en blancos, en combinación con la camisa, pantalones y chalecos en negro completaban los atuendos y en cada uno de ellos un extra, ya que cada uno tenía un estilo propio, Luffy siempre cargaba consigo un sombrero de paja y no importaba que el uniforme y el gorro no se llevarán, simplemente no lo dejaría de lado; Ace usaba un collar hecho con esferas en rojo, ese color también contrastaba con el uniforme, pero tampoco le importaba; Usopp nunca se separaba de sus gogles, según él le ayudaban en cuestiones de reparaciones rápidas, con eso Sanji supo ver que seguían siendo los mismos idiotas con lo que antes compartía todo.

Una mueca graciosa se apoderó de su rostro al ver correr a Luffy en dirección de la salida, llevaba en sus manos un enorme trozo de pastel de chocolate y detrás suyo Zoro, quién corría tratando de detenerlo, Ace se quitó de el paso de la arrolladora persecución y Usopp se carcajeaba desde la segunda planta, esas escenas le brindaron recuerdos de la infancia que había tenido en compañía de esos chicos, suspirando se puso de pie y caminó a la entrada unos instantes después de que el par que correteaba regresara y se perdiera dentro de la cafetería, Ace estaba limpiando la mesa cuando una figura varonil le estorbó.

—Disculpe joven, pero aún no abrimos —Decía sin alzar la vista y moviendo en círculos el limpiador.

—Pues ya pasan de las nueve de la mañana pecoso de porquería, ya era para que estuviese abierto.

Ace alzó la vista y ahí lo vio parado en frente, sonriendo plenamente con un cigarrillo en la mano.

—Cuanto tiempo Ace —Mencionó Sanji alzando su mano.

Ace soltó su limpiador y eludió la mesa con el único fin de abrazarlo, lo rodeó con fuerza alzándolo al aire.

—¡¡Mucho tiempo cejudo!! ¡Maldición! ¡¡¡Te extrañé mucho!!!

Declaraba sacudiéndolo y girando con Sanji en brazos, quien se dejó querer por uno de sus mejores amigos, Usopp miró desde arriba y no lo creía, salió corriendo a la planta baja y se unió al festejo colgándose del cuello de Sanji e incrementando la emoción de verlo.

—¡¡¡Sanjiiiiii!!!! ¡¡Mucho tiempo de no verte!!

Ese trío reía abiertamente y festejaba, los únicos que no estaban ahí eran Luffy y Zoro.

— ¡A-alto Ace! ¡Ya bájame!

Gruñó Sanji, quien se sofocaba por el “amor” demostrado de ese par, Ace lo soltó y comenzó a ajustarle la corbata y chaleco, Ussop se quedó abrazándolo por los hombros y palmeándole el pecho, pero ninguno de los dos, dejaba de ver la gargantilla en blanco, aunque sí disimulaban bien.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?—Preguntó sin soltarlo, la confianza a él nunca se había perdido, el que no estuvieran cerca no significaba que ya no se quisieran como el grupo de chicos desastrosos que eran.

—Pues estoy en mi “descanso” aún no sé cuánto tiempo tomaré…

— ¿Te quedarás en la iglesia? —Agregó Ace muy curioso.

—Si, esa es mi casa…

—Anda, pasa…. Estoy seguro que Luffy se emocionará al verte y Zoro, bueno, no menciones nada, ni a broma de su aspecto, después te ponemos al tanto, ¿si?

La aclaración de Ace era muy seria, más que sugerencia parecía ser una orden, Sanji no era metiche, pero por fastidiar al marimo diría lo que fuera y eso lo sabían a la perfección todos los presentes.

Juntos entraron y vieron como Karmen una pelirroja con el pelo de puntas y largo vestido estilo flamenco de prolongados holanes y colores vistosos como el rojo y rosa fucsia, hablaba seriamente con Zoro, Sanji lo miró analizándolo a detalle.

Mientras más se adentraban en el establecimiento Sanji podía mirar con detenimiento ese lugar, acogedor y muy placido, con aroma a café predominando y aperitivos dulces, mesas forradas en blancos manteles, la cristalería bien acomodada en cada mesa, la barra hasta el fondo era la que funcionaba como despachador, la caja registradora también era visible en ese lugar, además de varios molinos de café e incontables —por el momento —cafeteras inmensas.

Después de curiosear el sitio se fijó en Zoro, había embarnecido al igual que todos sus amigos, Luffy se mantenía fuera de panorama y por mas vistazos que dio no logró verlo; un taconazo de la pelirroja lo obligó a regresar la vista a esa pareja, separada por escasos centímetros de distancia, el mandil del propietario cubría el pantalón negro hasta la rodilla, dejando a la vista el chaleco en “v” de Zoro y la camisa blanca debajo del mismo, ahora usaba anteojos quizás su vista se cansaba más al usar sólo su ojo derecho, el izquierdo se mantenía cerrado debajo de una larga cicatriz, pero su mirar era triste y vacío, ¿algo pasaba con el marimo? No era igual que antes, eso le causó un escalofrío al seminarista, pero se mantuvo sereno caminando en compañía de los chicos.

En la pared de fondo observó varios cuadros enmarcados; entre todos ellos se encontraban muchos con fotografías de Zoro y una joven de cabello rosa en distintos sitios y también varias en distintas facetas de ellos cuando eran niños, una de ellas mostrando a un Luffy con el brazo enyesado y a los demás luciendo un ojo morado y muy inflamado y todo porque el moreno intento trepar un árbol y gracias a la gravedad calló, el ojo morado se debió a que todos habían sido castigados por Garp, el abuelo de Luffy.

— ¡Recuerdo está! Ese viejo nos reprendió a todos por igual. —Declaró Sanji apuntando la fotografía enmarcada en color azul cielo.

—Sin contar que después el tuyo nos castigó con leer la biblia por más de tres horas. —Respondió Ace limpiando una leve mancha en la barra.

Los tres se carcajearon a pulmón abierto; era cierto que después de que todos fueron adoptados seguían siendo unidos, asistían a la misma escuela e incluso, había días en que dormían todos en las casas de los otros, dato curioso era que los nuevos padres se encargaban de los recién integrados a su familia, pero también se adjudicaban al resto, ejemplo: Luffy y Ace quienes sí eran hermanos fueron adoptados por Garp un oficial de la marina con alto rango, pero cuando llegaban sus dos hijos acompañados del resto de la parvada cuidaban de todos como si fueran propios; en el caso de Usopp, Shanks era su guardián y en el de Zoro, Koshiro era su protector.

Las sonoras risas llamarón la atención de Zoro quien continuaba discutiendo con Karmen a la entrada de la cocina, miró en dirección del las risas y de inmediato notó a Sanji, un estrujón en su estomago lo hicieron titubear en acercarse o no.

—Espera… no tardo...

Zoro caminó dejando a la pelirroja cruzada de brazos, no creía lo que veía Sanji estaba ahí y lucía de lo mas normal, eso le agradó mucho ya que a él nunca le gustó la idea de que el rubio se convirtiera en sacerdote. Él no creía en Dios desde que tenia uso de consciencia y todo por que siempre había tenido que luchar por todo lo que quería y sin importarle que estuviese siendo cuidado en un orfanato católico dejaba en claro que sus creencias no tenían nada que ver con el sitio ni la crianza que le impartían en ese lugar, para suerte suya, el cardenal era persona muy paciente y consideraba una fortuna tener un pequeño renuente; todos ellos eran de la misma camada de niños que habían vivido en la iglesia y de todos ellos él era único que había sido adoptado por un empresario de renombre mundial.

A pesar de que Sanji era un seminarista y de que luchara lo mas que pudiera contra su instinto nato, ese que se dio cuenta que poseía desde el orfanato, terminó por sucumbir, primero únicamente mirando de lejos a Karmen, pero después comenzó a caminar pasando de lado, ignorando a Zoro quien fue completamente omitido y todo porque el rubio estaba en camino a la pelirroja que molesta, aguardaba por Zoro.

— ¡Un bello ángel ha caído a este sitio! Gloriosos los ojos que se deleitan con semejante belleza…

Los chicos no creían lo que miraban y sus muecas lo demostraban; Ace con ambas cejas en alto y sonrisa burlona; Usopp escupiendo ya que su carcajada estaba siendo contenida y Zoro mirando seca y fríamente; un seminarista, a un paso de ser sacerdote estaba coqueteando con una mujer, eso era digno de llamarse blasfemia, pero para ellos simplemente se trataba de la rutina de Sanji.

Karmen estaba enfadada si, pero lo estaba con Zoro, para rechazar el toque caballeroso del rubio extendió su abanico e intentó regresar a la cocina, no obstante el joven terco con movimientos graciosos le estorbaba en su paso mientras continuaba con el intento de alcanzar su mano y, cuando casi lo conseguía, un portazo que esquivó la pelirroja derribó a Sanji al piso dejándolo tirado, Luffy le cayó encima, cuando se observaron no necesitaron de palabras, con las sonrisas infantiles se dieron la bienvenida y las gracias, respectivamente, juntos comenzaron a reírse como locos, ese par era demasiado unido y no había nada que les gustase mas que estar juntos, bueno, excepto estar en compañía de los demás.

La sonrisa de Luffy era justo como Sanji la recordaba, plena y demostrando mucha confianza en todo, en lugar de enfadarse se incorporó hasta quedar sentado con Luffy en medio de sus piernas hincado.

—Shishishi, lo siento. —Aclaraba el último rascándose la cabeza.

—No importa… —Respondía Sanji ajustándole el chaleco.

Ace ayudó a su hermano a ponerse de pie y Usopp hizo lo mismo con Sanji, al momento de incorporarse por completo, Zoro sin quererlo desató la bomba.

—Entonces ¿Qué esperas? Será mejor que regreses a la cocina, hoy es miércoles y justo a esta hora se debe entregar un pedido importante.

El tono de voz de Zoro no dejó camino abierto a diálogos, pero Karmen estaba enfadada por lo que no aceptaría ese tipo de sugerencias tan fácilmente y para suerte suya, Sanji se encontraba en ese instante ahí.

— ¿Se puede saber que demonios estas diciendo marimo altanero y grosero?

—Nada que te interese cejudo ridículo…

Para Sanji el modo de hablarle a una mujer y el modo en que la tratara valdría mas que cualquier palabra, él aún conservaba ese comportamiento caballeroso de ser, el ademán en que abría la puerta para el paso de las damas, dejarle el asiento a una pequeña cuando no había otro, ayudarle con objetos pesados, etc… él insistía desde pequeño en cuidar de las mujeres, de todas por igual, cosa que sus hermanos no entendían, pero no le recriminaban nada, en el fondo sabían que sería gastar palabras en balde…

Por eso de que se molestara con el tono de voz hacia la pelirroja, siendo esto el inicio de una pelea entre ese par, ese era justo el modo en que se entendían desde que eran niños, con peleas, mismas que los otros chicos ya conocían y sabiendo bien lo que se avecinaba, atinaron a quitar todo lo que estorbara en un próximo remolino de patadas y golpes.

Los chicos pensaron que al haber estado internado en un sitio en donde únicamente se interesaba en la paz hacia el mundo y en que se egresaran los siguientes sacerdotes, Sanji habría perdido su grandiosa habilidad de pelea, porque cada uno de ellos era excelente combatiente, que no necesitaran demostrarlo era una historia completamente distinta, más con la primer patada del seminarista se percataron de que nada en él había cambiado, bueno, si había embarnecido un poco al igual que ellos y su cabello ahora estaba cubriendo su ojo derecho además de que su característico rizo ahora estaba al iniciar su ceja, pero esos eran cambios menores que no alteraban nada en el rubio.

Para Zoro el pelear con él era reconfortante, ya que con Sanji expresar sus sentimientos sin necesidad de palabras, diez minutos pasaron poniéndose al tanto en sus acciones —golpeándose— hasta que el golpe final por parte de cada uno puso fin a esa pequeña conversación, una patada del seminarista se estampó en el rostro de Zoro, quien al mismo tiempo estrelló su puño en la cara de rubio, ambos terminaron sentados en el piso exhaustos y tratando de retomar el aliento.

—Sigues siendo una mierda al pelear con las manos limpias, idiota…

—Y tú sigues usando tus pataditas sabiendo que no sirven de nada, imbécil…

Suspirando y agitados se tendieron la mano mutuamente para ponerse de pie, con esa pequeña “pelea” se habían contado muchas cosas, pero no respondía a la pregunta que merodeaba en la mente de Sanji, ¿Qué te pasó para que estés tan triste? Y justo cuando pensaba en meterse donde no le llaman, una figura vestida con sotana y bigotes trenzados se posó en la puerta.

—¡¡Se supone que no te tardarías!!

—Argh… el viejo…

Los chicos borraron las sonrisas de sus rostros y dieron un par de pasos atrás, según ellos comenzaron a ordenar el desastre previo ignorando esa fiera presencia vestida de sacerdote.

—Berenjena ya se pasó la hora del desayuno de los pequeños… y tú —Señaló a Zoro— Si tienes establecimiento deberías de atender como es debido, ya sabes que es miércoles y los niños esperan sus desayunos…

Él era el único ser en la tierra que podía intervenir en una pelea de esos dos y salir bien librado, ambos le tenían mucho respeto rozando con miedo; Karmen ya tenia tiempo trabajando en “Le Caffe Gourmett” por lo que ese pedido ya lo conocía muy bien, desde que Zoro le mencionó de la orden importante se dedicó a prepararlo y ya lo tenía listo, únicamente faltaba empacarlo.

—Ya lo sé… —Respondió Zoro ajustándose el chaleco y sacudiendo el mandil —Estaba saldando cuentas pendientes…

— ¿Cuáles cuentas, idiota? —Le interrumpió Sanji doblando sus mangas y fajando su camisa.

—No tienen nada que ver contigo, aquí tienes tu orden, ahora vete…

—Yo hago lo que quiera cuando quiera, tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes, musgo andante.

—¡¡Basta los dos!! En otra ocasión terminan de charlar, Sanji, los niños aguardan toma el pedido y lárgate.

Esa orden fue completa e irrevocable, Sanji tomó el pedido de manos de Zoro y viendo directamente a sus ojos le dedicó una sonrisa abierta y amistosa, una que decía “Me alegra haber regresado”, Zoro correspondió a esa mueca con una muy tenue risa, no importaba que tratara de fingirla, simplemente la tristeza le ganaba.

Sanji salió sin mirar atrás cargando la bolsa, dejando a los demás con la interrogante de ¿Cuándo lo volverían a ver? Pero Zeff no era mala persona y viendo las caras tristes de todos, bueno exceptuando a Karmen quien continuaba molesta, dijo algo que les regresaría de súbito el buen humor, mismo que necesitarían ya que era hora de comenzar con el ajetreo diario en la cafetería.

—Prepara una tarta de chocolate con mandarinas, a las nueve justamente enviaré por ella, y espero, —Hizo una pausa mirándolos a todos. — Que no se tarde mas de una hora en entregarla, a las diez meriendo para después dormir.

—Esa… ¿la aceptaría como cortesía por parte de todos nosotros? —Preguntó Zoro mirándolo directamente.

Zeff suspiró, no le agradaban las caridades —extraño para una persona que dirigía una iglesia ya que muchos feligreses se empeñaban a ayudar económicamente a la pequeña capilla— por eso se empeñaba en pagar el pedido aún cuando Zoro se negaba a tomar el dinero, el cardenal tomó la decisión de dejar el pago en la mesa, de ahí la advertencia de dejar el dinero en la barra, todos los que trabajaban en esa cafetería seguían apreciándolo, y en muchas ocasiones todos tomaban la decisión de llevar ropa y utensilios de primera necesidad al orfanato; con las miradas encima de sus allegados, al cardenal no le quedó de otra opción que aceptar la cortesía.

Dedicando mirandas momentáneas a cada uno asintió, las sonrisas que provocó le causaron un hormigueo en el cuerpo, ignorando completamente esas emociones salió dejando a los curiosos viéndolos dirigirse a la iglesia, Sanji esperaba por su padre en la acera de enfrente.

—Es bueno verlo de nuevo, ¿no lo crees?—Preguntó Ace al tiempo de limpiar el cristal de la ventana.

—Da igual… —Respondió fríamente Zoro sin dejar de ver al cardenal y el seminarista caminar juntos. No tenia caso que lo negara, con ver a Sanji todas sus emociones hacia él habían regresado, pero… ¡No! Negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

— ¿No?—Recalcó el pecoso mirándolo pícaramente.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¡Termina tu trabajo! —Gritó Zoro con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

— ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo quien barra las hojas?

—Porque para eso te pago.

—Eso no te da derecho…

Sanji miraba desde la otra esquina como los dos chicos discutían, era bueno haber regresado a casa ahora tenia que pensar muy bien si regresar después de su descanso o quedarse con ese grupo de chicos, esa decisión era para pensarse y así lo hizo por el resto del día, hasta que llegó el momento de ir a recoger la tarta que Zeff había recibido como regalo.

—Ya sabes que yo meriendo a las diez… me imagino que con una hora tendrás para despejar tu mente por un momento…

—Tardaré menos, viejo…

Hay estaba de nuevo esa palabra, sin darle tiempo a responder, Sanji se dirigió a la salida para después cruzar la calle, a esa hora la cafetería estaba por cerrar por lo que lenta, pero segura se comenzaba a desalojar, el gentío no le agradaba mucho, así que encendiendo uno de sus cigarrillos se sentó en la misma barda de en la mañana y observó.

Le agradó mucho ver la iluminación tenue en ese lugar, la terraza lucía muy romántica con las tiras de luces artificiales, la farola de la esquina les brindaba una escasa luz propicia para el cortejo a las parejas que disfrutaban de sus bebidas en las mesas de la acera y, dentro del lugar, los pocos candelabros en lo alto alumbraban sutilmente. Todo ese sitio estaba hecho para declaraciones románticas, reconciliaciones y citas placenteras, o cuando menos eso le parecía.

Un cuarto de hora perdió esperando que se vaciara un poco, finalmente vio la oportunidad y comenzó con el trayecto hasta la entrada, desde ese punto escuchó y observó algo que le ayudaría con sus objetivos y que al mismo tiempo, le beneficiaria anímicamente.

—¡¡Tienes que estar bromeando!! ¡Cuando menos dame tiempo de buscar tu remplazo!...

Gritaba Zoro al esquivar objetos distintos lanzados desde la cocina, Ace miraba atento recargado en una de las mesas paralelas a la puerta abierta desde donde veía los proyectiles lanzados al dueño.

—Esto no es nada bueno, ¿cierto? — Preguntaba Usopp bajando las escaleras a un costado de Ace.

—Para nada —Respondía.

—Pero no puedes… oye vamos…¡¡Maldita sea!! —Gritaba el joven dependiente cubriéndose con una charola plateada mirando a sus compañeros. Instantes después se terminó el ataque con un azotón proveniente de la puerta trasera del establecimiento, Zoro suspiró para después dar la mala noticia.

—Karmen acaba de renunciar…

Los chicos guardaron silencio pensaban en lo que venia, cuando Luffy salía lamiéndose los dedos, limpiando el chocolate, de inmediato supieron lo que había pasado, el chico glotón se había jambado el ultimo trabajo de Karmen que era la torta para Zeff, Ace su cubrió la frente mientras movía su cabeza en negación, Usopp ahorcaba a Luffy acusándolo de no darle ni una sola rebanada del postre y Zoro entró a la cocina a ver el daño echó.

Usopp soltó el cuello de Luffy cuando Zoro regresó a la barra.

—Quizás alguno de ustedes pueda cubrir su lugar, después de todo, es la cocina, no puede ser tan difícil…

—¡¡ ¿Qué no es difícil?!!

El grito desde la puerta abierta llamó la atención de los presentes, Sanji estaba muy atento a todo. Entendía lo que Zoro trataba de decir, pero que tomaran la cocina a la ligera le molestaba y mucho.

—No me hagas reír árbol andante, la cocina tiene que ser respetada de lo contrario te masticará y te vomitará. —Declaraba Sanji fumando y reclamando.

Zoro no creía su suerte, ¿En verdad ya se había terminado el día? Pensaba sin dejar de mirar al rubio.

—Hoy no ha sido un buen día —Alegaba el propietario frotando sus sienes.

—Y vaya que no.

La sonrisa satisfecha de Sanji le mostró que tenia la solución al problema en el que estaban metidos, ya de antemano el seminarista sabía que no habría modo alguno de que cumplieran con el pedido así que, en lugar de recordarles la orden, les hizo una pregunta que ayudaría a esclarecer dudas.

—Entonces, ¿Te molestaría si yo preparo el postre de mi padre?

— ¿Continuaste con tus estudios culinarios? —Pregunto tímidamente Ace.

—Claro que si, es mi pasión después de todo… ¿Qué dices? ¿Puedo?

Una mirada provocativa acompaño esas preguntas, a la cual Zoro no pudo contenerse, asintió y le permitió el acceso a la cocina.

¡Vaya desastre que la pelirroja había dejado en verdad que estaba enfadada!; harina regada por todas partes, trastes fuera de lugar y adornando el suelo, pero lo que a Sanji le molestó fue el desperdicio de comida, huevos estrellados en el piso: chocolate, azúcar, mantequilla, leche y demás estaban mezclados y a esas alturas no se podía rescatar nada; los chicos vieron el desdén en el rostro del rubio y acertaron en el mismo tema, rápidamente comenzaron con la limpieza mientras Sanji presumía de sus artes culinarias, en lo que la tarta se horneaba él también ayudaba a limpiar después de todo, quería disfrutar del mayor tiempo posible con sus hermanos.

Media hora justamente tardó en preparar el mismo postre que Karmen había dejado, pero para el olfato catador de Luffy, esa era mucho mejor. Costó trabajo evitar que terminara por devorarla igual que la anterior, un coscorrón de su hermano le sustituyó esa idea con un chichón.

—Prefecto, entonces chicos, tengo que llevarle esto al viejo antes de que se haga mas tarde, nos veremos en otro momento, ¿si?

Alegaba al caminar en dirección de la puerta con la torta ya empacada, los chicos se quedaron cuchicheando hablando con Zoro.

—Debes decirle, es la mejor opción que tenemos.

—Anda Zoro, no lo dejes que se vaya.

—Piénsalo, ¿Cuánto tiempo te tardaras en conseguir otro cocinero? Además ya escuchaste a Luffy, su postre fue mejor.

— ¡Bien, ya!— Gritó Zoro al momento de salir corriendo en dirección de Sanji.

El rubio ya estaba en la glorieta cuando el grito de Zoro lo detuvo, mirando en su dirección esperó por el comerciante.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó curioso al verlo cruzar la calle.

—Necesitamos de tu ayuda, cuando menos hasta que consiga un remplazo… necesitamos que trabajes con nosotros como cocinero, Karmen se fue y por lo que todos vimos no piensa regresar, no tengo a nadie más, los idiotas esos —Señaló a los chicos que miraban desde la puerta— Sólo sirven en la cocina cuando se trata de comer, claro que tu salario será bueno y puedes llevarles postres y desayunos a los niños las veces que quieras... ¿Qué dices?

La desesperación de Zoro era mas que evidente, mira que golpear el punto débil de Sanji era bajo incluso para él, pero para el seminarista era la opción perfecta, de esa manera aportaría en la iglesia con lo que los pequeños necesitaran y estaría con sus compañeros justo como cuando eran niños, sin contar con el extra de que cocinaría, esa era la pasión de Sanji que rebasaba incluso el ser sacerdote, pero por una promesa se mantenía firme a ser hombre de religión.

—Tengo permiso de un año… pero necesito un mes menos para alistar las cosas necesarias, te podre ayudar por aproximadamente diez meses…

—Tiempo suficiente para conseguir a alguien más….

— ¡Bien!

Con esa palabra y un saludo fuerte de manos cerraron el trato, desde el día venidero Sanji se uniría al equipo de trabajo de “Le Caffe Gourmet”, más que nada, estaría con ellos por todo el día. Eso le causaba euforia que a duras penas lograba disimular, pero en su rostro se dejaba ver que quizás al cardenal no le agradara esa situación y Zoro supo discernir eso, en esa cuestión, Sanji tendría que lidiar solo con su padre.

—No lo olvides, entras a las nueve y este es mi numero de teléfono para que avises si irás o no.

Extendió su mano entregándole un pequeño trozo de papel con el numero de su móvil, Sanji sintiendo lo tomó y guardo en el bolsillo de su chaleco y justo en ese instante, Zoro pudo divisar la tira blanca en su cuello, apretó fuertemente sus ojos y suspiró.

—Más tarde te mando un mensaje, ahora debo ir a llevar esto, el viejo se puede enfadar si me tardo.

El joven empresario se quedó viendo la silueta de Sanji cruzando la calle para después perderse al doblar la esquina, no había cambiado en su decisión de ser clérigo y eso le molestaba. Girando y con un movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza les indicó que él había aceptado, pero al cruzar la calle y explicarles se dieron cuenta de que faltaba que Zeff dijera que si, todos conocían lo estricto que era el cardenal, pero también sabían lo terco que era Sanji, esa seria una batalla de titanes y lo entendían a la perfección, aunque el rostro del propietario mostraba la confianza en que el seminarista sí iría y esa sensación era muy notoria.

En la iglesia, Sanji llegó hasta la cocina y ahí lo esperaba su padre, preparando café para su hijo y té para él; el rubio dejó la tarta en la mesa y comenzó a alistar los cubiertos y demás, juntos se sentaron a disfrutar del postre y las bebidas, Sanji sin dudas le dejó saber la noticia.

—Desde mañana empiezo a trabajar en la cafetería… —Comentó dando un leve sorbo a su taza de café.

Zeff le clavó la mirada, pero lejos de enfadarse, continúo con la conversación.

— ¿Entraras a las nueve, cierto?

—Si, igual que los demás.

—Bueno… que no se te olvide que tienes que dejar tus labores cumplidas, el almuerzo de los niños sobre todo, de lo demás me encargo yo.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Lo que escuchaste, no pensaste que por conseguir empleo tus obligaciones aquí serian omitidas, ¿o si?

—Claro que no.

Continuaron con la charla amena hasta que se terminaron sus bebidas, para después marcharse cada uno a sus aposentos, Sanji se fue más que contento al saber que al día siguiente comenzaría un nuevo capitulo en su vida, pero sobre todo porque de nuevo estaría cerca de sus compañeros, la emoción le recordó que tenía que enviar mensaje al perdedizo. Sacó su móvil y comenzó a teclear, cuando el mensaje estuvo hecho buscó en su bolsillo frontal el trozo de papel en el que estaba anotado el numero de móvil del marimo, anotó, oprimió “Send” y puso su móvil bocabajo en el buro para después quedarse viendo fijamente al techo con los brazos cruzados sosteniendo su cabeza.

Para Zoro recibir ese mensaje le causó un alboroto de estomago peor que cuando recibió la noticia de que se casaría, pero ese era otro cantar, de eso ya hacia dos años atrás; ese mensaje lo compartió de inmediato con los demás y todos con la alegría reflejada en sus rostros se fueron a descansar, al día siguiente las cosas serian distintas a la rutina diaria.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, recuerden las notas en el primero capítulo; sin más les dejo el siguiente sin correcciones de ningún tipo.

“La Farola”

—Cuéntame más, ¿Puedes?— Insistía Luffy al lamer con gran deleite el tazón de vidrio con restos de chocolate.

—Pero no hay mucho que contar, eso era lo que hacía cuando estaba en el internado. —Respondía Sanji decorando con merengue sabor mango un pastel.

Ya se había cumplido una semana desde su inicio de labores en la cafetería y ¡Por supuesto que le costó el entender de medidas para preparaciones del café! Como estudiante culinario comprendía bien que el café y el chocolate tenían infinidad de preparaciones, desde los expressos hasta los moka que variaban en granos; incluso los convencionales con canela tenían su cantidad exacta no fuera que se pasara y quedaran amargosos. Los ice con decoraciones dulces —que bien competían con las que en galardonaban a los pasteles— fueron sus favoritos, ya que el café demostraba una faceta distinta a la normal, pasando de ser una bebida caliente a una fría que dependiera del hielo granulado.

Y fue gracias a su talento nato que con unos días le bastó para que se adaptara.

Eso quedó muy en claro después del cuarto día, Sanji fue reconocido de inmediato como el más puntual de todos, cuando el grupo de cuatro llegaban él ya estaba esperando, además cumplía con su labor de limpiar la cocina antes de cerrar y, por si fuera poco, ayudaba al resto con sus áreas comenzando cada día. Fue ayuda y sobre todo balance lo que el rubio ofrecía.

Pero si para Luffy, Usopp y Ace, Sanji era un balance que les gustaba que deambulara cerca, para Zoro resultaba una distracción; nunca lo admitiría por su gran orgullo, más sus movimientos torpes que causaban estragos simples como limpiar líquidos derramados; hasta las miradas penetrantes, que terminaban por estrellarlo en las puertas o mesas en su camino, lo delataban constantemente.

En su mente él bien sabía que no tomaría mucho tiempo para que las cosas cambiaran repentinamente, pero los cambios en su vida no siempre resultaban bien y eso en su interior le atemorizaba.

Sanji por su parte disfrutaba de la compañía de los chicos que, como hermanos, hablaban y hablaban con él. Con pláticas diarias los años pasados desaparecieron y lo pusieron casi al tanto de todo lo ocurrido en su ausencia, aún así ni uno sólo respondía la interrogante del cambio de actitud del marimo.

—Oí Luffy, ¿Soy yo o el marimo luce muy serio últimamente? —Preguntaba sin distraerse de su labor.

—Si, ahora es así, creemos que es por causa de Perona, ya sabes, la que era su novia. —Respondía el chico risueño, tambaleándose en un banco. Simulando a perrito en espera de alguna sobra, así pasaba Luffy sus descansos, hablando y hablando con Sanji, preguntándole sobre su vida en el recinto o sobre comida, su tema favorito era saber como preparar carne, pero en ese instante, el asunto fue otro.

— ¡¿Su novia?! —Preguntó un tanto sorprendido.

—Bueno, su ex novia.

—Ahh, el marimo fue tan tonto como para dejar escapar a una bella señorita, era de esperarse que pasara, él no es un caba…

— ¡No fue eso Sanji! — Lo interrumpió de golpe Luffy, en tono molesto. —Ella murió…

El rubio lo miró sin parpadear, él nunca le había contado nada de eso en las cartas que le enviaba.

Con la mirada le pedía que le contara la historia y Luffy lo entendió.

Sin embargo un gran dilema se le presentó al moreno, Zoro había pedido que nadie dijera nada de eso a Sanji por dos razones, una de ellas: eso no era de incumbencia para el rubio y la segunda: no quería que se preocupara por él. Suspiró y después de analizar, lo mejor que pudo, decidió que era lo mejor para ese par que últimamente actuaba extraño, Sanji tenia marcada una línea que no se animaba a travesar con Zoro y el último, ni siquiera peleaba con Sanji a como antes lo hacían, algo simplemente no cuadraba en esa ecuación y a Luffy no le agradaba esa separación entre ellos. Y si Sanji sabía lo que le pasaba quizás cambiarían para bien, ¿No?

—No debes decir nada, ¿De acuerdo?

Moviendo la cabeza ligeramente de arriba abajo, continuó con su labor en lo que Luffy le contaba lo sucedido.

—Bueno, ella era la hija de Mihawk, ¿Si lo recuerdas? —Preguntó.

—Si, el hombre de mirada fiera, pero ¿Tenía una hija? —Lo miró curioso.

—Si, la chica de las fotos, la de cabello rosa largo, le gustaban mucho las historias de fantasmas, castillos embrujados y cosas por el estilo, muy linda a la vista…

—Vaya.

—Síp, justo ella…

Sanji no lo interrumpió más, la curiosidad le ganaba terreno.

—Bueno, ella se convirtió en su prometida, primero obligadamente, después por gusto. Mihawk y Koshiro pensaban unir sus empresas por este modo, ya sabes que siempre han sido rivales en su campo, decidieron hacer una alianza y hacer a su empresa la más grande del mundo. —Declaraba con mucho interés Luffy, le gustaba narrar esa historia, o eso parecía.

—Un plan ambicioso. —Respondía entre dientes el rubio.

—Lo era, a un principio ninguno de los dos estaban de acuerdo con el matrimonio, en especial Zoro, él decía que ya quería a otra persona, pero cuando le preguntaban de quien se trataba, nunca respondía por eso se perdió la oportunidad de alejarse del compromiso varias veces.

— ¿Un amor? ¿El marimo? ¿Tú sabes de quién se trata?

—No, ninguno de nosotros sabemos.

Sanji miró muy intrigado y de inmediato su cerebro analista comenzó con las deducciones ¿Qué él ya tenía un amor? Eso si que era extraño, el marimo confiaba ciegamente en el moreno y si ni a él le había dicho algo con referencia a esa persona, era por que quizás y sólo quizás estaba hablando del mismo… ¡¿Luffy?!

La sorpresa apareció en la faz del rubio, ¿Zoro estaba enamorado de Luffy? Y si era así ¿Por qué no le decía nada? ¡No! Estaba pensando de más, sería mejor prestar atención a la historia del risueño, pensaba al agitar la cabeza en negación, sacudiendo las ideas y dejando espacio para la historia que Luffy continuaba contando.

—Duraron en “noviazgo” casi ocho meses, luego Zoro comenzó a cambiar dedicándole pequeños detalles, quizás porque pasaban mucho tiempo juntos él se encariñó con ella.

—Suele pasar con este tipo de arreglos, que gusto por el marimo de que conociera ese sentimiento. —Alegaba Sanji al colocar el pastel ya terminado en la bandeja plateada y sonriendo pícaramente, había pensado de más y se había percatado de ello.

—Pues eso también fue malo, porque cuando ella murió fue cuando Zoro cambió.

—Tú… ¿Estabas ahí cuando ella murió? —Preguntó curioso al lavarse las manos.

—No, estuvimos en el hospital con él después. —Respondía dejando el tazón en apariencia limpio en el fregadero.

—Entiendo. —Agregó sacudiéndose las manos. —Continua chico goma, no me dejes con la duda.

—Pues, según Zoro, iban a un concierto que ella tenía días de estarle pidiendo que la llevara, y dijo que por su culpa, ella había muerto.

— ¿Y fue así? —Interrumpió el seminarista encendiendo un cigarrillo.

—No sabemos, el coche salió de la carretera y terminó en el fondo del barranco, Zoro quedó mal herido y pensamos que no se salvaría, en ese accidente, perdió su ojo.

—Y no sólo eso, también su modo de ser…

—Algo así…

—Entiendo… ¿Quieres algo de comer o de tomar?—Cambió de tema el rubio, ya tenía la información que quería. — Tu descanso terminó hace rato, el gruñón no tarda en llegar y…

—¡¡Luffy!! La mesa tres necesita un mantel limpio… —Cortó de golpe la oración el dueño del sitio al entrar a la cocina de súbito.

—Ya voy… Sanji, más tarde me das de ese pastel… ¿Si?

—Claro, te guardaré un trozo.

— ¡Siiii! —Salió gritando con las manos al aire. —Sanji guardará un pe-da-zo… —Tarareaba al salir de la cocina.

—Que simple…

—Lo es. —Respondía Zoro.

—Si, no como otros presentes. —Refunfuñaba el rubio mirando atento al dueño.

Sanji escudriñaba la mirada vacía del propietario y ya entendía un poco su pesar, más ahora le sembraba otra duda, ¿Quién era el amor de Zoro? Ese que le impedía querer a una bella y peculiar joven como la qué había descrito Luffy.

Esa mirada era tan profunda que Zoro se sintió… Incomodo…

— ¡¿Qué demonios estás mirando?! ¡¡Tienes trabajo qué hacer!!

—Lo sé, no tienes que gritar, estoy en frente idiota, ¿O es que de plano ya no ves nada?

—Ufff… —Suspiró Zoro. —Termina tu trabajo…—Declaró saliendo de la cocina, dejándolo parado sin más.

El cansancio y el estrés parecían mermar al dueño de la cafetería porque ni para pelear tenía ánimos, o es que en verdad ¿No quería cerca al rubio?

Desde su entrada a trabajar ahí, Zoro casi no “hablaba” con él, a lo mejor continuaba con la molestia de siempre hacia Sanji, la misma que le venia remarcando desde el inicio de sus estudios, y que según Luffy le pregonaba en sus cartas: _“Esa profesión no es para ti” “Puedes hacer algo mas” “¡Deja esa tontería! Sabes bien que nunca serás un hombre así…” “¿Por qué desperdiciar tu vida de esa manera? Digo, Dios ni siquiera existe y lo sabes…_ “. Esa oración siempre le causaba un suspiro largo al rubio por que Zoro tenía razón en que esa vocación no era para él y Sanji lo sabía bien.

Pero en ese momento no tenía tiempo para perderse en sus pensamientos, le esperaban órdenes que llevar y bellas señoritas que cortejar, él actuaba así sin importar que la tira blanca en su cuello nunca faltara, y siendo sincero, sabía que eso atraía la curiosidad de las bellezas que llegaban al sitio y según él, sacaba provecho, uno que terminaba con el mismo orden, primero la pregunta: “¿Eres sacerdote?” y después la respuesta “Si”, a lo que ellas, dedicaban una mueca dulce y tierna para luego decir, “Lastima”.

Sanji trataba de acostumbrarse a eso, el ser un Don Juan en ese caso no era cosa simple, con cada vez que escuchaba esa palabra su corazón se estrujaba un poco, aún así, no rompería su palabra a ser sacerdote, se mantenía con el timón firme y continuaría de ese modo sin importar los reclamos de Zoro, ni las bellezas que si aceptaban sus cortejos —Que eran pocas— ni tampoco que el mismo cardenal no estuviese de acuerdo.

Las once con cuarenta y cinco minutos marcaban el reloj cuando por fin, el último cliente abandonó la cafetería, Usopp se dejaba caer y cubría su cara con el mandil.

— ¡Que cansado!

—Lo sé, hoy estuvo llenísimo… —Recalcaba Ace acompañándolo en la misma mesa.

—Sannnnjiiiiii, mi pastel. —Gritaba Luffy deslizándose en el pasamanos desde el segundo nivel.

—Si, si… aquí lo tienes. —Le esperaba el cocinero al pie de la escalera, sentado en el último peldaño con la mano en alto sujetando el postre en cuestión.

—Chicos, mañana es mi turno de preparar el desayuno de los enanos… ¿Alguno de ustedes podría llegar antes para que abra un poco más temprano? —Preguntaba el seminarista levantándose y palmeando su posterior.

— ¿Mas temprano? —Recriminaba Ussop —Sanji, ya eres quien llega antes, ¿Para qué quieres llegar más temprano mañana?

—Porque narizotas, quiero prepararles pan con nuez y… ¡¿Por qué carajos te explico?! ¡No me entenderías! —Le gruñía.

—Yo vendré más temprano. —Declaraba seriamente Zoro, tan formal que casi, CASI lo toman a pecho, sin embargo…

—¡¡¡Nunca llegarías!!! —Le respondían los cuatro al mismo tiempo agitando levemente la mano.

La mirada de sorpresa que apareció acompañada de una ligera tira roja en el rostro del cafetero, causaron carcajadas abiertas y sonoras de los demás.

Después de varios minutos riéndose, todos colgaron sus mandiles en sus sitios y salieron del local, Sanji cruzó la calle, pensando que quizás sería mejor cambiar el desayuno de los niños del día siguiente, sería mejor preparar algo menos elaborado y justo en la esquina de la iglesia, el grito del marimo lo retuvo.

—¡¡¡Cejiiiiillassss!!!

El seminarista detuvo su andar y esperó bajo la farola resguardándose levemente de la luz dio un par de pasos atrás, mirando atento como Zoro caminaba con largas zancadas en su dirección y de nuevo, la curiosidad lo atacó, ¿Quién era el dueño del corazón de su camarada?

Tan centrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató cuando su jefe se posó en frente, demasiado cerca, tanto que Sanji bien pudo analizar la cicatriz del cafetero, su bello rostro no cambiaba, esa marca no le quitaba su belleza natural y sus gafas únicamente le acentuaban el misterio.

— ¡Hey ¿Me escuchas idiota?!

—Lo siento… —Aclaró su garganta. — ¿Qué me decías?

—Imbécil cejillas ¿Qué demonios piensas?... tómalas y abres a la hora que te convenga, nosotros llegamos después.

El seminarista miraba atento e incrédulo. Sin importar que ya tuviese varios establecimientos a lo largo del país esa cafetería era la favorita del marimo, ¡Ni de chiste se la confiaba a nadie! Y ahora, ¿Le daba por su cuenta las llaves del sitio? Algo estaba mal en el propietario, la tremenda curiosidad del seminarista se desató y junto con ella su ansiedad.

Ese par tenía un único modo de entenderse y era con las peleas, pero Zoro ni a los insultos respondía últimamente y eso muy en el fondo al rubio le entristecía de sobremanera, porque aunque Zoro fuese un gruñón y sobre todo hombre solitario, para Sanji significaba algo mucho mas allá del simple “amor de hermano” que tenía con los demás, pero ese no era el momento ni el lugar para pensar en eso, optó por tomar las llaves y guardárselas en el pantalón.

—Te encargó mucho mi local, es mi favorito.

—Si no me tienes confianza, no me las des, idiota. —Le refunfuñaba el rubio extendiendo la mano entregándole el manojo de llaves, tratando de provocarlo.

—No es eso, es… —Dudó Zoro —Olvídalo.

El propietario le dio la espalda tratando de caminar en dirección del trio que lo aguardaba afuera de la cafetería, Sanji se cabreó y le dio una patada a modo de coscorrón.

— ¡Basta idiota! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Zoro giró y le dedicó una mirada fría, intimidante y triste, obligándolo a retroceder un poco ante sus pasos, un aura amenazante y muy melancólica lo obligó a ello, sobre todo porque las intenciones del empresario quien determinadamente se acercó a él, no estaban a la vista concretamente.

Siempre y antes como viejo cuento trillado, él respondía a las agresiones del rubio con el mismo entusiasmo y ese siempre había sido su dialecto. Uno que sin importar lo fieras que lucieran sus batallas al término de estas y después de intercambiar palabras, volvían a ser grandes amigos. 

Pero ahora, al no ver respuesta alguna lo hacía dudar, ¿Qué pretendía? Era lo que en realidad pensaba Sanji.

El propietario lo arrinconó entre la pared y él. Observo como Sanji esperaba un golpe. Repentinamente todo el desconsuelo de tenerlo tan cerca se convirtió en un martirio para Zoro y ahora viéndolo de frente y directo a los ojos le provocaba un sin fin de emociones que al final de unos instantes de únicamente verlo terminaron con su autocontrol y cediendo ante el deseo, perdió esa fuerte característica. Atrayéndolo por la cintura con su brazo lo apretó fuertemente hacia él, en su interior deseaba fundirlo en su cuerpo, deseaba encerrarlo dentro de él y nunca más dejarlo salir, deseaba que Sanji se quedara con él para siempre y aún así, se negaba a aceptar el fuerte sentimiento.

—No… es nada…— Titubeó al pronunciar esas palabras.

—Si no lo es, ¿Por qué me abrazas?— Respondió el rubio.

—No lo hago.

—Cierto. —Replicó Sanji, aplicando un poco de fuerza en sus brazos que funcionaban como separador en ese momento, siendo Zoro, ese comportamiento era algo… ¿Consuetudinario?

Sin importar que su unión fuese fuerte y con bases en la confianza o que proviniera desde sus días en el orfanato, la partida de Sanji había causado una separación que causaba una ligera ofuscación a ese cariño, —Te tropezaste, ¿no?—Preguntó sin intentar alejarse de él, Sanji mentiría si diera que ese acercamiento le molestaba.

—Así es. —Respondía.

Zoro continuó con ese dulce agarre, aspirando el aroma del cocinero, memorizándolo; moviendo leve y casi imperceptible un paso para pararse a toda su extensión, dio un leve trompicón en la banqueta.

Nunca en su vida Zoro había presumido de ser “afortunado” pero en ese momento, esa fuerza invisible le ayudó a su causa y con ese leve mal paso, lo acercó aún más al rubio, sintiendo toda la delgadez del mismo restregándosele en su cuerpo; Sanji se mantuvo estático, en su mente un sin fin de cosas comenzaron a revolotear y a causarle revoltura de estomago, sin embargo, el aroma del marimo lo tranquilizaba y sin saber porque y la verdad sin interesarle mucho, se recargó en el amplio pecho y disfrutó de ese dulce y tierno abrazo por parte del cafetero.

— _No está bien… pero,_ —Pensaba— ¿Hay algo qué quieres decirme?—El seminarista lo alejó un poco, lo suficiente para poder verle el rostro mirándolo directamente a su ojo, sin parpadear, incitándolo a hablar dedicándole una mirada comprensiva y cariñosa que Zoro, muy a pesar de que si la notara, la dejó pasar respondiendo:

—Nada.

— ¿Nada? —Suspiró Sanji. —Si no hablas no escucho.

Zoro lo soltó y con un empujón hacia atrás lo hizo rebotar en la pared, dejándole como única opción por el momento mirarlo de frente.

Todo les jugaba a su favor, la farola no aluzaba completamente y para ojos del trio que esperaba en la esquina, ellos forcejeaban como era lo habitual, no obstante, la realidad del rubio era otra, Zoro con su mano libre, tomaba su rostro con suavidad y dulzura, alzándolo en su dirección.

El seminarista por la sorpresa no sabía como reaccionar, ¿En verdad Zoro se le acercaba con esas intenciones? Lentamente se le acercaba más y más, la distancia fue recortada casi por completo, el joven de cabello verde buscaba sus labios y lo extraño de esto fue que… Sanji no se retiraba.

No se alejaba ni un poco aún entendiendo de sus intenciones. Su corazón y cerebro pronto comenzaron a pelear, mientras uno aplicaba la razón y le mandaba la orden de alejarse, el otro únicamente se aceleró y le incitaba a permanecer justo así, por unos minutos más.

Cuando la cercanía fue mínima, cuando Sanji sintió el aliento del marimo en sus labios y respiró el mismo resuello, la imagen de su padre lo obligó a empujarle con todas sus fuerzas por el estómago y a la distancia, una patada empujaba a Zoro sacándolo a la luz.

Un poco agitado, el rubio encendió un cigarrillo y luego de darle una profunda calada se dedicó a mirarlo pensativo. Mientras el cigarrillo estaba en su mano, mordía su labio inferior, el calor de Zoro se había fundido en ese pequeño espacio.

—Lo siento, no sé que pasó… —Alegaba el último mirando en dirección de la cafetería.

—No importa… —Suspiró el rubio al exhalar el humo del tabaco. —Cuando quieras decir algo, ¡Hazlo! Raro en ti que actúes así, ¿Te duele mucho la muerte de tu prometida? ¿En realidad fue culpa tuya? Eso lo dudo…

Tremenda boca la del seminarista, mira que decirle eso sin el mínimo de tacto a un hombre dolido quizás y a eso se refería su padre al decirle que esa no era su vocación, pero claro que ese no era el motivo principal. Su razón fundamental era que: ¡Así era él! Para suerte suya Zoro ya de antemano lo sabía.

—¡¡Eso es…!! —Desvió la mirada al piso. —Es verdad.

Sanji frunció el seño, pero antes de continuar con la charla, observó por encima del hombro del propietario como Ace corría en su dirección.

Él notaba la actitud de Zoro hacia el rubio, si para los demás pasaba desapercibida la nostalgia y cierta ansiedad, para el pecoso era más que evidente, incluso el nerviosismo que demostraba lo delataba y lo único que se le ocurría que le pasaba era: Amor.

Porque con la seguridad del cafetero expuesta en todas sus acciones diarias, esa que le había facilitado el expandir su imperio y que lo exhibía como hombre suficiente y capaz de resolver todo en su camino, lo único que bien se le ocurría que podría doblegarlo era ese sentimiento. Además, ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser si se mezclaba con Sanji? Respuesta: ninguna, ya que para Ace la cercanía de ese par siempre fue evidente, que los demás niños no supieran ver nada era un asunto distinto.

—Zoro, ¿Nos adelantamos?— Preguntó mirando esa escena que bien había sido interrumpida antes.

—No hace falta. —Respondía asintiendo y evitando ver al rubio. —Ya tienes las llaves, no vemos mañana.

Sanji confirmó y sin mas se dirigió a la entrada secundaría del recinto, Ace y Zoro comenzaron a andar en dirección del dúo que esperaba inquietos.

Sanji apenas se dio la vuelta y comenzó a analizar sus palabras, “Qué cruel fui” se recriminaba a si mismo, pero algo más le llamaba la atención, ¿Qué había sido ese actuar de Zoro? Acaso, ¿Le gustaba? ¿Él era su amor? ¿Ese por el que no aceptaba a la joven? ¡Imposible!

Asimismo algo mucho más importante que todo eso merodeaba en su mente: ¿Por qué no lo había pateado lejos? ¿Por qué se quedó esperando esa caricia? ¡Algo estaba mal con él! ¿Cierto?

Con todas esas preguntas se dirigió a su alcoba, pero fue incapaz de recostarse siquiera, se quedó sentado en la cama, fumando y viendo en dirección de la cafetería que a esa hora lucía apacible y solitaria, un poco lúgubre también. Entendía que sus sentimientos por el marimo eran muy distintos a los que tenía por los demás y aunque comprendiera que eso no era posible por sus estudios y porque nunca ninguno de los dos había mencionado algo así, los seguía conservando.

Desde el segundo nivel de la iglesia la vista era plena y llamativa, con ver la calle se distrajo hasta entrada la madrugada, al final de esa noche se resignó y trató de consolarse pensando que seguramente estaba confundido y eso pasaría en unos días.

Miró su reloj y se sorprendió de saber que le quedaban únicamente un par de horas para descansar. Sin quitarse los zapatos se recostó y se quedó profundamente dormido, todos sus pensamientos anteriores no eliminaron esa escena y soñó con el episodio bajo la farola, ese en el que disfrutó de tener al arisco marimo tan cerca de él, disfrutaría en sueños cuando menos, esa bella escena, en ese modo nadie se lo recriminaría nunca, aunque eso estaba mal y lo sabia.

Esa era la perspectiva del rubio, pero en el grupo que anduvo horas antes por la calle, la situacion fue otra.

—Zoro, si Sanji te gusta, debes decirle algo antes de que se decida por ser hombre santo. —Le decía Ace en un tono demasiado recto, tanto que Zoro lo único que pudo hacer fue verlo muy sorprendido ni siquiera pudo negar ni alegar nada a favor o en contra.

—Tranquilo Ace, tiene aun más de medio año para que le diga algo, déjalos en paz. —Hablaba Luffy en el mismo tono que su hermano.

Los chicos continuaban con su recorrido sin mirarlo, dedicándole cierta privacidad. Sabiendo de antemano que un hombre como él nunca aceptaría abiertamente esos sentimientos y menos por el hecho de que se trataba de Sanji.

No creía lo que escuchaba, ¿Lo habían visto? Y con esa simple pregunta muchas más lo comenzaron a acosar: ¿Por qué no se había contenido en la esquina? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

—Luffy, si no le dice nada, surgirá algo que de nuevo los apartará y puede que para siempre. —Agregaba el pecoso interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Vamos Ace, no digas cosas tristes… —Intervenía Usopp.

El empresario de cabellera verde no logró resistirse y deteniendo su andar dejo salir la frustración a modo de reclamos.

—¡¡¡No tengo idea de que carajos están hablando!!! —Gritaba interrumpiendo. —¡¡No sé que tratan de decir con estas tonterías!!! ¿Qué a mí me gusta el idiota cejudo? ¿De dónde jodidos sacaron eso? ¡Es un hombre igual que yo! … y uno que será sacerdote, déjense de tonterías…

Lo que comenzó como una confrontación fiera y con destellos de rabia, terminó con una declaración confusa y dolida por parte de un joven que se quedó parado a media banqueta, mirando al piso.

Los chicos entendieron, mirándose entre ellos suspiraron y continuaron con su andar. Guardaron silencio hasta la llegada a la casa de Zoro y lo dejaron con el saludo de siempre, tratando de mostrarle que no había pasado nada malo y que tampoco dirían nada al respecto.

—Hasta mañana Zoro. —Decía Luffy.

—Por favor, no trates de irte sólo, ¡Nos atrasas! —Le recriminaba Usopp.

—Ya sabes que sí llegaremos por ti, espéranos. —Agregaba Ace.

—Siii, ya no me iré sin ustedes, después se pierden y nos tardamos más en llegar.

—¡¡¡Tú eres quien se pierde!!! —Gritaban los tres al tiempo.

Zoro mostró lo que debería de ser una sonrisa, sin embargo estaba tan vacía que con solo verlo rompía los corazones del trío alegre que aunque notó eso, se alejaron como siempre, alegando entre ellos.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él y miró su casa oscura y solitaria, apenas notó la soledad y el flashazo de la cercanía de Sanji lo hostigó igual que al rubio sin contar las palabras de sus amigos que retumbaban en sus oídos, ¡Ellos sabían! Pero… estaban equivocados a Zoro no le gustaba el rubio, era mentira, todo se trataba de un mal entendido…

… Todo era una cruel verdad, Zoro estaba perdidamente enamorado de Sanji y no era reciente. Éste sentimiento lo resguardaba desde pequeños, desde que él llegó al orfanato y Sanji lo recibió como uno mas de ellos. Un niño atento que aunque peleara con él siempre lo acompañaba, uno qué vio como se esmeraba en todo dando lo mejor de sí y que valoraba sus esfuerzos, uno que le brindaba su comida para que él estuviese sano y consiguiera sus objetivos por mínimos que para los demás fueran, uno que lo buscaba para resguardarse de las noches lluviosas o frías, uno qué entendía sus sentimientos sin decir nada y que al mismo tiempo que le brindaba un motivo por el cual seguir en este mundo, le mostraba que él era importante para alguien más…

Zoro se enamoró y guardó todo su sentir para si mismo y, eso le dolía, desde que Sanji había regresado todo para él era doloroso: ver el uniforme en Sanji —Incluida la gargantilla en blanco impropia del mismo—, hasta observarlo coquetear con las chicas que llegaban a la cafetería le causaba un llanto retenido, ansiaba con todo su ser estrecharlo entre sus brazos y decirle cuanto lo había extrañado, ansiaba con frenesí besarlo cuantas veces quisiera al igual que abrazarlo, pero repitiéndose constantemente “Eso nunca pasará” mitigaba sus deseos, ya que sólo era eso, simples pensamientos que lo martirizaban.

Pensó muchas veces en despedirlo quizás con eso su dolor desaparecería tal vez la respuesta era alejar al rubio y tratar de volver a lo de antes, sin embargo, cuando analizaba esa cuestión entendía bien que esa acción únicamente sería ponerle sal a la herida abierta además, su debilidad saldría a flote y él no era nada débil.

Era en casa donde podía dejar salir su rabia y su dolor, ahí nadie observaba su llanto, ese que sentía por la desesperación de entender que Ace tenía razón, Sanji se alejaría de su vida para siempre y todo por culpa de una estúpida sotana junto con una banda blanca que ya lucía en el cuello.

Y aunque cada noche era similar en esa culpó al pecoso por dejarle ver un punto que él continuaba negándose a enfrentar. Con esa excusa dejó salir todo su amargo sentir, sus sollozos y golpes al piso hacían eco en su casa para al regresar, abofetearlo con la verdad de su debilidad, esa que fácilmente sería erradicada con el simple hecho de decir “Me gustas” o “Te quiero”, sin embargo, así era Zoro.

Con la cara escondida entre sus rodillas dejaba salir su frustración y dolor, abrazándose a si mismo se castigaba con las mismas preguntas: ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de sentir esto? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para deshacerme de este sentimiento? ¿Cuánto más soportaré con todo este dolor? ¡¡¡Ya no lo tolero!!! Y con un hondo respiro y una mirada vacía al techo, mataba sus emociones y disfrazaba su cara pensando en que el día de mañana sería distinto.

Suspirando, se levantó del piso y se dejó caer en la cama, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y sollozando se quedó dormido, soñando con recuerdos de su infancia esa que compartió con Sanji en la iglesia, cambiando el final de alguna escena para que terminara con un dulce beso. 

Deseaba tanto que eso ocurriera en realidad, la desesperación lo golpeaba todos los días haciéndolo caer en la frustración y la negación, tanto así que no tener esa caricia lo exasperaba demasiado, por que ¿Quién no ha sentido el deseo frenético de besar a esa persona que amas en secreto? Y para Zoro esa ansiedad era el cantar diario, tenerlo cerca y no poder tocarlo.

Vaya mal entendido, Zoro nunca había mencionado nada, ¡Ni siquiera había tratado de acercarse al rubio con esas intenciones! Hasta apenas esa noche, se arrepentía y se maldecía a si mismo —internamente— por no haber besado en su momento al seminarista, ¡Nunca tendría esa oportunidad de nuevo!

Sanji por su parte, se guardó sus sentimientos, confiándoselos únicamente a un techo que siempre escuchaba pero nunca respondía, y en ese momento comenzó a recapitular muchas de sus aventuras de infancia, ¿Por qué pasaba tanto tiempo cerca de Zoro? ¿Por qué le importaba todo lo que involucraba al marimo? ¿Qué era ese calor que emanaba de él cuando lo veía? Y su confusión únicamente fue captada por los subconscientes de ambos, simulando versiones propias enfadadas por no entender sus sentimientos o por entenderlos y no aceptarlos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por haber leído, los amenazo con volver jejejeje, cuídense y nos vemos después, bye-bye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tengo excusa para no publicar más rápido salvo: Se me olvida. Lo siento de verdad pero trabajo en otros escritos y en djs y mangas... Sin más les dejo la continuación, SIN NINGÚN TIPO DE CORRECIÓN tal y como lo prometí Kotetsu Kaburagi (KuroKote.93), cielo, sigue estando intacto...

“Tic, Tac”

— ¡Me gustas! — Declaró la bella joven de cabello negro violáceo, rizado y enormes ojos color violeta.

Para los chicos, esa mujer ya era cliente regular y sabían por que frecuentaba la cafetería.

—Quisiera saber si me acompañarías a salir… nada formal.

La timidez le gobernaba al pronunciar esa oración, y se dejaba ver en la simple acción de arrugar su vestido deformando los círculos morados plasmados en el blanco de la prenda. Ese sentimiento a Sanji le provocaba una sonrisa plena ya que muy a su pesar, la costumbre del dulce rechazo de la jóvenes a las que cortejaba lo obligaron a entender que una cita con alguna de ellas era una simple ilusión ya que de antemano su profesión así lo dictaba, aun así no rechazaría a la bella joven.

— ¿Cita? Pero por supuesto que si mí bella dama… que vergüenza para un caballero como yo, que una hermosa señorita haya hecho el primer movimiento.

Los chicos de antemano conocían ese desarrollo, cuando la hermosa señorita viera la tira blanca adornando el cuello del rubio, se reiría tiernamente para decir lo mismo que las demás “Ahh que desperdicio”, pero las cosas para Zoro no era tan simples de sobre llevar.

Al ver como el mesero y cocinero, canturreaba y coqueteaba ante la joven y, sobre todo cuando ella no rechazó el beso a su mano, el dolor le atravesó el pecho zarandeando y haciéndolo tropezar con una silla dejando caer todo lo que cargaba en la charola. Los vasos de vidrio que se estrellaron en el piso haciéndose pedazos atrajeron de inmediato la atención de Ace, suspirando, comenzó a dirigirse hacia Zoro.

Para él esa situacion le provocaba un nudo en la garganta ya conocido por experiencia propia; de hecho a los compinches —todos— les disgustaba que el seminarista actuara de esa manera, sin embargo no podían mencionar algo o decir nada ya que dos factores aun no se esclarecían, uno de ellos que Zoro no aceptara que estaba perdidamente enamorado y el otro, que Sanji ni siquiera se imaginara eso.

Para el último, Zoro no era nada más que su hermano, el solitario niño que necesitaba de compañía ese mismo con el que antes dormía acorrucado en su regazo en las noches frías o lluviosas, por eso, que los acercamientos como el de la farola, no pasaran de ser meros momentos de cercanía con él, por supuesto que el mismo Sanji —a su conveniencia— se fabricó esa idea, claro está.

Y con ese pseudo pensamiento sembrado en su cabeza trataba de continuar con normalidad, sin importar su comportamiento hacia el propietario delatara algo más, algo que en su interior comenzaba a colmarlo, algo que lo hacia dedicarle miradas llenas de seducción, o incluso leves detalles que quizás para él pasaban desapercibidos como un ligero roce con sus manos a los hombros con la excusa de moverlo de sitio, o un leve abrazo con el afán de tomar cualquier cosa que estuviese a la espalda de Zoro, incluso le habían visto como corregía la corbata del cafetero en varias ocasiones y eso para los chicos eso era otra cosa, pero para ese par de cabezas duras, no era nada.

— ¡Déjame ayudarte con eso! ¿Pero que rayos te pasa marimo? —Expuso el seminarista pasando de lado, dejando a Ace atrás. Ya que al escuchar el estruendo se dirigió al hincado dueño del establecimiento, dejando a la joven con la mano extendida y el rostro lleno de duda.

Ace se quedó a medio camino observando la escena. Ese hecho fue el más demostrativo que los demás también vieron, ¿Sanji, dejando a una hermosa chica que sí lo había aceptado a pesar de saber lo que sería, con la mano estirada por correr hacia Zoro? No podía significar nada mas que… bueno, eso sólo lo sabrían a ciencia cierta en algún tiempo, esperando que fuera corto ya que la estadía del seminarista con cada día que pasaba se reducía, ya tan solo le quedaban escasos seis meses para estar con ellos.

—A ver, estas sangrando idiota… vamos, el botiquín esta en tu oficina, ¿cierto? —Cuestionaba sosteniendo la mano sangrante de Zoro, una esquirla de vidrio estaba incrustada justo en la palma.

—Ace… por favor termina de atender, ¿si?

Un tono ligero de preocupación obligó al pecoso a salir de sus conjeturas, asintiendo se encargó del establecimiento, más que nada, terminó de atender a la femenina mientras de reojo observaba como Sanji y Zoro se perdían al subir las escaleras. La oficina del marimo se encontraba al fondo del segundo piso, alejado de las mesas y la terraza de “Le Caffe Gourmet” hasta donde después de llegar y cerrar la puerta el seminarista se dedicó a atender esa herida.

—Veamos…

Miraba en todas direcciones, aunque ya tuviese trabajando ahí por casi cuatro meses, era la primera vez que entraba en la oficina, realmente no la imaginaba de tan de buen gusto, enormes libreros de roble, o el piso lacado de la misma, pero no era el momento de fijarse en detalles por el momento: insignificantes como esos. Buscó atento hasta que encontró el botiquín a lo alto de un librero.

Zoro se quedó recargado en su escritorio, esa enorme mesa de roble ya antigua era un regalo de su padre y al mismo tiempo una reliquia muy bien conservada.

El seminarista se volvió y lo miró en esa pose: se parte baja recargada en la mesa, con una de sus piernas semi-flexionada, cargando su peso en la contraria mirando atento como por la herida brotaba su sangre más parecía no importarle. Ante sus ojos Zoro lucía demasiado triste, tanto que su corazón también resentía ese comportamiento y lo demostró palpitando mucho más rápido de lo normal. Él había empeorado en su estado de animo desde hacía unos días y Sanji creía saber la razón, la “platica” sobre su chica y todo por la bocota del cejillas. Se acercó y sosteniendo la mano con firmeza, retiró la astilla cristalizada y comenzó a limpiar la herida.

—Está profunda, deberíamos de ir al hospital…

—No hace falta, sanará por su cuenta. —Respondía insensiblemente el marimo, ni siquiera el dolor marcaba una diferencia en su semblante y eso, inconscientemente afectaba al rubio.

—Bueno, marimo, ¿Qué te pasa? Estas muy distraído… escucha, no debí meterme donde no me llaman y siento que hablé demás la otra noche… no me tomes importancia…

Miraba atento cómo el rubio secaba la sangre y presionaba ligeramente al tiempo que escuchaba con atención. Las disculpas de Sanji siempre eran así, nunca decía un “Lo siento” pero, ese era su modo de ser y él ya lo sabía. No perdía detalle de sus cuidados aunque dolorosos le agradaban, la calidez de sentir su mano sujetada por él le embargó de calor uno que incitó a hablar de ese día.

—Es que es verdad, ella murió por culpa mía…

Sanji lo miró directo al rostro, enfocándose en su ojo granate sin soltarle la mano y sin quitar la gasa, tanta tristeza arraigada en una persona tan fuerte como Zoro agrietó la personalidad del rubio. Con su mano libre sacó un cigarrillo, lo encendió y después de darle una profunda calada, lo puso en la boca de Zoro.

—Cuídalo un momento.

Sustituyó la gasa húmeda por la sangre por una seca, luego recuperó su vicio dedicando una ligera caricia a los labios de su compañero lo puso en su boca y continúo con su atención a la mano herida.

—Continua… no diré nada.

Sanji se concentraba en la mano de Zoro, demostrándole que nada de lo que dijera en ese instante sería más importante que la herida y para él así era, pero eso lo mantendría en secreto junto con el pensamiento de _“Que él no necesitaba saber”_ . El marimo lo entendió y habló tranquilo.

—Ese día hablaba por teléfono mientras yo conducía, estábamos por ir a ver una casa que Mihawk le había obsequiado… cuando ella mencionó: “Si, ya nos quedan únicamente dos semanas para estar juntos por siempre”… —Zoro tragó saliva y suspiró. —Me… inquietó el hecho de saber que lo perdería todo…

— ¿Todo? —Preguntó Sanji curioseando la herida.

—Si, todo… —Respondió Zoro mirando hacia otro lado.

—Continua… —Sanji dio la última calada al cigarrillo, lo apagó en la suela de su zapato y puso la colilla en el escritorio cuidando de que la parte caliente no lo tocara, —él sabía respetar las cosas materiales de los demás— momentáneamente, para luego centrarse de nuevo en la profunda y sangrante cortada.

—Yo no la quería, me comportaba con ella atento porque mi padre así me lo pidió, además, no sé… ella era paciente y no me reclamaba nada de eso, pero aún así, no lograba quererla y cuando me di cuenta, cuando en realidad entendí que estaba por perder todo…

Zoro guardó silencio y humedeció sus labios, como si con eso encontrara las palabras que seguían en la oración.

—Te asustaste marimo tonto. —Completaba el rubio esa declaración a medias.

—Le pedí que extendiéramos el compromiso, cuando menos por seis meses mas, pero ella no quiso y comenzamos a discutir, me preguntó el porque y yo no pude decir nada…

— ¿Te asusta el hecho de saber que amas a otra persona? —Interrumpió Sanji aún concentrado en la herida.

Zoro dudó demasiado en responderle, mas bien, no lo hizo y continúo con su historia.

—Enojada me reclamaba “Ya tenemos mas de medio año así, no puedes seguir de este modo” cosas así, yo trataba de ignorarla… hasta que me insistió con que le diera una razón para ello…

—Va a arder… —Lo interrumpió Sanji.

La mueca de Zoro aparte de mostrar la molestia de la herida, dejó ver la culpa, por fin el joven de cabello verde mostró algo en ese semblante congelado.

—Después de eso… me distraje por unos momentos y el coche comenzó a dar vueltas, terminamos en el fondo del barranco, yo quedé atrapado en el auto y ella, salió por el parabrisas… cuando los rescatistas llegaron no pudieron hacer nada para ayudarla.

Ante sus ojos azules, Zoro ocultaba todo detalle que en su mente se presentaba tan claramente que con extender su mano, podría tocar las imágenes, sin embargo los sentimientos respecto a esa pelea nunca se expondrían, él no era de los que lloraban o expresara su sentir plenamente y Sanji bien lo sabía por lo que insistirle, seria causa perdida.

—Bueno marimo… no es culpa tuya nada de eso… —Suspiró al cubrir la herida con una gasa. —Debes darle la vuelta a la página y seguir adelante, piensa que si te hubieses casado bajo esa circunstancia ni tú ni ella habían sido felices….

Zoro lo miraba atento, sin parpadear, memorizando como envolvía su mano con la venda, más que nada, resguardando toda la escena para si mismo, una que bien sabía no se re repetiría nunca.

—Hubiese sido un verdadero martirio estar atado con alguien a quien nunca amarías, no digo que su muerte deba verse como una liberación, pero mi padre siempre dice: “Las cosas que pasan antes, tienen gran peso en las que vienen” así que… —Suspiró Sanji al terminar de vendar la mano. —Debes dejar de perder tu vida de esa manera, no creo que ni a tu padre, ni a los idiotas que trabajan contigo ni a ella les agrade verte así. —Pregonó el rubio colocando un trozo de cinta para detener la tela en la mano del propietario.

— ¿Y a ti? —Preguntó Zoro sujetando su mano vendada, observando como Sanji regresaba todo a su sitio.

—A mí… — Hizo una pausa alzándose para colocar la caja blanca del botiquín en el librero. — Se me hizo extraño ver al fuerte marimo tan… cabizbajo, por que Zoro no es así, pero también me preocupas.

El tono “despreocupado” no levantaba su ánimo, Sanji era meramente cortes con él y eso le molestaba, ¿Qué no podía ser distinto con él? ¿Por qué no lo animaba de verdad? ¿Por qué tenía que ser él quien sufriera así?

Pero ¿Qué estaba maquinando? ¿Por qué a medio día se torturaba con esos pensamientos? Su límite comenzaba a perder terreno ante su amor y desesperación. Eso en definitiva no estaba bien ya que los problemas siempre le acompañaban cuando él cedía terreno ante sus sentimientos.

—Anda marimo, debemos regresar al trabajo…

El mesero extendió su mano esperando que su jefe la sujetara, pero la duda en el joven de cabellos verdes que lo mantenía mirando al piso no lo permitió, alzando su ceja en espiral hizo lo único que podía: patearlo. Sanji era joven de poca paciencia además comprendía bien que el marimo no entendería a menos que fuese de un modo rudo.

Tremendo golpe se llevó el dueño de la cafetería al estómago, uno que lo hizo quedar sentado en el piso y recargado en el enorme escritorio, mirando a lo alto. Suspirando el rubio se acuclilló en frente.

—No puedes vivir todo el tiempo en arrepentimientos, con tus acciones no la traerás de vuelta además marimo idiota, las buenas personas que se preocupan por ti, ¿No te importan? Sin contar imbécil árbol andante, que tú no eres así. Tú… —Dudó Sanji mirándolo y posando su mano en la rodilla de Zoro. —Cuándo quieres algo, lo consigues sin importar qué, eres decidido y con determinación, así te recuerdo y según el capitán goma, no has cambiado nada.

Una leve sonrisa apreció en la faz de Sanji, una que a Zoro le esclareció dudas, en vez de pensamientos confusos, imágenes de los chicos con él y de Sanji —Sobre todo del último— lo comenzaron a saturar. Lo que el rubio le estaba diciendo no era nada más que la verdad, los demás chicos sí estaban preocupados por él desde un buen tiempo atrás, ¿Cuántas veces no los había rechazado al invitarlo a salir con ellos? ¿Cuántas veces les había dado la espalda cuando ellos le hablaban de cualquier cosa con tal de atraer su atención? Zoro se había sumergido en la completa soledad y de paso, los arrastró con él sin siquiera permitirles tomar un salvavidas.

Sanji con su sincera sonrisa y palabras, aunque fueran anti sonantes, le habían traído de vuelta un poco de su ser, ese que se fue con Perona al otro mundo y que ni siquiera sabia que había perdido, sus instintos y sobre todo sentimientos lo obligaron a actuar; extendiendo su mano vendada, el empresario acarició el rostro blanco del seminarista pasando de largo, con el único fin de sujetarlo fuerte por el cuello y acercarlo hasta una distancia en la que su nariz rozaba con la del seminarista, éste se quedó mirándolo curiosamente sin moverse de su sitio o hacer intento de retirarse.

De nueva cuenta, la tira blanca en el cuello del último le recordaba lo que era el joven de ojos azules e inconscientemente lo detuvo. Zoro se quedó perdido observando ese orbe índigo que lo miraba fija y despistadamente, en lo profundo de ese mirar un poco de anhelo fue apreciado.

Sanji mostraba en su mirar cierto afán de que Zoro continuará con la caricia, ¡Qué la terminara! En su interior él sabía que estaba demasiado mal ese deseo, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Por qué ansiaba eso? Se supone que trataba de recuperar a Zoro de esa profunda zanja en la que estaba sumergido, ¡No tenía que sacar nada a cambio de esa acción! Y ahora, deseaba con todo su ser ¿Un beso? Definitivamente Sanji estaba mal. Menos mal que el marimo si comprendía y respetaba lo que el rubio “era”.

—Gracias. —Dijo acariciando la mejilla del rubio.

Sanji en ese preciso momento comprendió que Zoro no tenía intenciones de más con él, era un tonto por pensar de esa manera y aunque la tristeza le escupió y lo machacó cruelmente peor que a insecto en el piso, también se sintió aliviado de entender que su compañero aún lo estimaba como tal.

—No hay de que, ahora, de vuelta a mi conquista… ¡¡¡Mellorinne!!!— Gritó al levantarse y dejar a Zoro sentado ahí, ambos necesitaban espacio para recapitular lo que recién pasaba.

El rubio salió fingiendo todo su comportamiento habitual, sin embargo, por dentro se desquebrajaba levemente. A esa hora la terraza estaba vacía por lo que al atravesar el amplio patio, rodeando y esquivando mesas y sillas suspiraba al tiempo que tragaba saliva.

Pronto comprendió que mientras Zoro era rescatado del suplicio, él comenzaba a hundirse lento pero seguro en ese océano de tristeza y melancolía, desgraciadamente, para Sanji, no habría un bote o un salvavidas que le ayudara, siendo esa su profesión se dedicaría de por vida a salvar a los demás de sus condenas entendiendo así que ese sentimiento y ese horrible y doloroso nudo en la garganta nunca se desaparecerían.

—Así que para eso estás tú. —Mencionó al entrar al interior de la cafetería, sujetando su cuello, hablándole a la gargantilla en él y mirando el desolado pasillo que conducía a las escaleras. — ¡Maldición! —Refunfuñó con la voz a punto de quebrarse. —Esto, no es bueno.

Sin más y sobre todo actuando, se dirigió a las escaleras para bajar al primer piso, un Sanji normal apareció delante de Ace.

Alternadamente Zoro dejó escapar una leve sonrisa para después centrarse en sus pensamientos, tal vez él rubio tenia razón. “Tal vez” ¡No! Sanji tenía razón y ahora entendía mejor las cosas, que estúpido había sido al dejarse caer de esa manera, con semejantes amigos y buenas personas cuidando de él y únicamente se concentró en lo malo, incluso Mihawk, el padre de Perona lo había visitado en varias ocasiones insistiéndole que todo saldría bien y que continuara con su vida, pero enceguecido por la culpa no se lo permitió.

Sincerándose con él mismo, ni siquiera recordaba por que discutía con la peli rosa, de hecho, Perona también estaba en un desacuerdo completo en el matrimonio y al igual que él o hacia por obediencia a su padre, con el paso del tiempo una linda amistad había surgido entre ellos, y recordando esa hermosa amistad sus grises pensamientos se disiparon como nubes oscuras después de la tormenta, mostrándole lo que en realidad tenía que hacer, incluso, se imagino ver a Perona parada en la puerta saludándole con una enorme y cándida sonrisa: _“No hay nada que perdonar, anda ya… él se puede ir”._

—Nunca te olvidaré. —Mencionó Zoro al sujetar su rostro, específicamente la cicatriz sobre el. —Pero, en verdad quiero…

_“Lo sé, no tienes nada que temer… anda ya.”_

La visión de la hermosa chica se desvaneció, Zoro tragó saliva y él sí logró pasar el doloroso nudo en su garganta después de todo, no portaba una ajustada tira blanca, se levantó del piso y se dirigió a la planta baja, no todo sería tan fácil como parecía, sin embargo, ahora mucho más tranquilo trataría de volver a ser el de antes, de eso estaba cien por ciento seguro.

Al mismo tiempo, Ace terminaba de limpiar la mesa en donde antes la bella joven había invitado a Sanji a salir, cuando el rubio apareció.

— ¡Nooo! Mí Mellorinne. —Gritaba dramático.

—Tú y tus “mellorinnes”, toma, dejó esto antes de marcharse, pero Sanji, —Ace se mostró curioso ante esa situación. — ¿Puedes salir con ella?

—Ahh, gracias… —Estiró su mano para recibir una hoja— No es una “cita” y si puedo…

—Pero… tú —Ace no atinaba en mencionar nada de sus estudios y únicamente miraba el cuello del rubio.

—Estoy en mi descanso… no te preocupes que no haré nada que me aparte de mi camino.

Ace dejó escapar un suspiro y tomó el brazo de Sanji, esa situación se alejaba cada vez más del curso que él creía, debía tener.

—No lo decía por eso, escucha cejudo, debes prestar atención a lo que te rodea, dentro de la cafetería hay una persona que te…

En ese justo momento un aura amenazante lo dejó mudo.

—Ace, Usopp necesita ayuda con un encargo en el callejón.

—En- enseguida…

Pronunció saliendo disparado no sin antes poner la pequeña hoja de color verde en la que estaba anotada la hora y el sitio para la cita con la bella joven en la mano de Sanji.

—Rayos, ese día trabajo…—Declaró al leer la hoja. — Bueno, será en otra ocasión. —Refunfuñaba al guardar la nota en su bolsillo.

Zoro le dedicó una mirada un tanto tierna para luego sonreírle levemente. Esas muecas ya eran más como él y Sanji asintió sonriendo plenamente, su amigo marimo estaba regresando al Zoro de antaño.

—Eso está mejor. —Declaró el rubio al dirigirse a la cocina.

El propietario únicamente negaba al mirarlo entrar a su santuario, tomando aire profundamente, pensaba en ayudar a los chicos en la descarga de harina, granos de café y demás en la entrada del callejón cuando un par de siluetas femeninas se delinearon en la entrada principal, el aroma a mandarina en una de ellas le obligaron a fruncir el ceño mostrando un rostro en total desacuerdo.

— ¿No te gusta nuestra visita? ¡Lastima porque a nosotras nos encanta venir!

Suspirando les dio la espalda y se estancó en la barra de bebidas, sacó un enorme libro y lo dejó abierto de par en dicho sitio, Nami la joven que olía a mandarinas comenzó a ojearlo en lo que Robin le mostraba unas fotografías.

—Marimo, necesitamos… —La visión de esas bellezas mundanas silenció al rubio que casi, casi sangró por la nariz al ver a semejantes chicas en ese sitio. — ¡Que diosas! ¡Bellezas del alba y crepúsculo! Regocijados sean los ojos que tengan el honor de observarlas… —Gritaba y danzaba el al observarlas, su oración inicial ni siquiera dio a entender el mensaje que llevaba, la voluptuosidad de las jóvenes lo domó casi al instante y Sanji se dedicó a vitorearlas y llenarlas de halagos propios de él.

Las chicas voltearon a verlo, era la primera vez que veían a ese rubio y por ende no lo conocían.

— ¿Quién es? —Preguntó Nami después de verlo de reojo, los números le atraían más que el chico.

—El cocinero nuevo, Karmen renunció ya hace casi cuatro meses, ¿Recuerdas? —Respondió Zoro mirando las fotos, sosteniendo con la mano herida un par a modo de naipes. —Me atrae esta locación. — Agregó.

—Es una de las principales que pensé te agradarían, ya por el establecimiento previo podríamos sacar provecho. —Respondía la joven morena, con una amplia sonrisa.

— ¡Marimo andrajoso! ¿Dónde están tus modales, no me presentaras a las bellas señoritas?

Las interrupciones de Sanji, meramente llamados de atención similares a los de los pequeños niños berrinchudos los interrumpían y distraían de su plática, como Zoro bien sabia, no se desharía de él hasta que le dieran su clásico k.o.

—Cejillas, ella es Nami, mi contadora y quien lleva todas las finanzas del establecimiento. Y ella es Robin, mi consejera, ella rastrea los siguientes puntos para otras sucursales… Chicas, él es un idiota.

— ¡¿Pero que dijiste?!— Lo encaró Sanji restregándole el rostro completamente al suyo.

— ¡Lo que escuchaste!—Reafirmó Zoro con el mismo gesto a modo de espejo.

—¡¡Zoro!! —Ese grito colérico interrumpió la pelea entre ambos chicos — ¿Qué significa este aumento de gastos a los que les pusiste “extras”? ¡Es mucho dinero! —Preguntaba la pelirroja deslavada señalando con su índice la cantidad escrita y emanando un aura maligna que incluso lo hacían dudar de responder sobre todo por el enorme esfuerzo de explicarle con lujo de detalles la inversión en ese extra.

—Es un extra como bien lo dice ahí, es un pago más para este idiota.

Apunto con su pulgar a su costado señalando al rubio, Robin fue la única que prestó atención al chico rubio y de inmediato la tira blanca atrajo su curiosidad, esa mujer que combinaba el color de su cabellera con un pantalón de vestir y el azul de sus ojos con una blusa que mostraba demasiado de su feminidad, le sonreía pícaramente al ver el modo en que se trataban y relacionó el cambio de actitud del marimo con él, aunque si bien no pasaban mucho tiempo en convivencia con Zoro, sus ademanes y sobre todo, su tono de voz mostraban un leve cambio para mejor. Zoro sí mostraba un cambio en su modo de ser que ella supo discernir casi de inmediato.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu nombre, cocinero-san? —Preguntó mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—Sanji mi bella dama, un gusto conocerla.

Extendió su mano para sujetar la de ella y tratando de besarla, un golpe en su trasero lo empujó de frente hacia Zoro, arrojándolo prácticamente a sus brazos, se quedó refugiado ahí sin darse cuenta ya que la siguiente visión así lo estableció, Luffy fue el causante de la interrupción al cariño hacia la morena.

— ¡Maldito Luffy! Fíjate por donde vas…

Su refunfuño ni siquiera se completo, la imagen de Luffy estrechando entre sus brazos a su chica, la contadora pelirroja en vestido largo entallado abierto de un costado y coleta de caballo que se colgaba del cuello del moreno lo dejó sin palabras o insultos para continuar. Que sorpresa para Sanji ver la mujer que Luffy tenía como novia, arrugando la camisa del joven de cabellera verde se quedó ensimismado en lo que estaba siendo abrazado por Zoro, Robin dejó escapar un a sonrisilla pícara sin dejar de verlos.

Un leve sonrojo se apoderó del blanco rostro de Sanji al observar el tierno beso de la pareja, Zoro no prestaba atención a nada más que al hecho de tener en brazos al seminarista, incluso dejo de fijarse en las fotografías que sujetaba y únicamente miraba atónito al rubio.

Cuando Sanji elevó la vista levemente y miró de cerca al marimo se quedó perplejo ante ese hecho, era la segunda vez en un día que una acción así los unía de esa manera. Mirando de lleno al ojo de Zoro el nerviosismo lo golpeó, sus piernas en imitación a una gelatina tiritaban, en su estómago un enjambre de abejas sustituyó a las usuales mariposas ya que el ajetreo era mucho mayor, la ansiedad se vio reflejada también en su rostro, ya que instintivamente mordió su labio inferior para luego dejarlos entreabiertos, esperando una caricia que no llegaría.

—Zoro esto es lo… último en…

Ace sin quererlo interrumpió tan bella escena y con el siguiente reflejo del seminarista, descubrió sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Zoro. De inmediato y por inercia lo empujó con fuerza y con la cara roja hasta la nuca, se alejó maldiciendo.

— ¡Maldición! ¡Pero ¿Qué demonios te pasa, imbécil?!

Su refunfuño se perdió junto con él al entrar a la cocina y fue justo ahí a dónde Ace lo siguió con la excusa de terminar de organizar todo lo recién llegado. Ahí, mirando el sonrojo de Sanji entendió lo que pasaba y con su sensatez y madures propia, comenzó con una charla con base y fundamentos en su propia experiencia.

—No te debes sentir apenado, es común ese sentimiento al inicio pero cuando te das cuenta de que no vale la pena, lo dejas de lado. —Declaraba apilando los pequeños costales de granos.

— ¿De que estas hablando idiota pecoso?

—De tus sentimientos por Zoro.

La voz de Ace junto con su rostro serio y demasiado formal, no permitió espacios para negaciones o contradicciones, ese chico pecoso había atinado justo al centro del meollo y Sanji no tenía modo de defenderse, agachando la cabeza, suspiró y se dedicó a escuchar después de preguntar:

— ¿Tú como puedes estar tan seguro de eso?

—Por que así me sentía yo cuando me di cuenta de mis sentimientos por Marco.

El seminarista alzó la cara y lo miró con gran sorpresa, sus facciones inamovibles le marcaron que no era broma y que todo lo que Ace contaba no era nada más que la verdad, en su tono de voz no existía la burla, el temor, el horror o el desprecio, hablaba desde el fondo de su corazón y le remarcaba todo con tilde amoroso, ese mismo que resonaba cuando hablaba con Luffy.

—No te espantes, el que este enamorado de un hombre no me hace nada diferente a lo que recuerdas.

—Yo no he dicho nada así, es sólo que… me es, extraño, siempre tuviste mucha popularidad entre chicas.

—Bueno, la popularidad y el amor sincero son cosas muy distintas Sanji y yo opté por lo más seguro, además luchar contra los sentimientos no es fácil, ese pesar que sientes cada vez que miras a la persona que amas y que sientes que esta mal decirlo, no cualquiera logra vencerlo.

¿Ace lo había estado viendo a la distancia? Se preguntaba el rubio al observarlo detenidamente como acomodaba cada cosa en su sitio, ese chico en madurez era el más grande de la pandilla y dicho sea de paso, de edad también. En verdad que el seminarista nunca se imaginó que su camarada terminara enamorado de un chico, pero eso no le escandalizaba lo que si lo alarmaba era que él entendería lo que ni el mismo Sanji captaba ¿Cuándo y cómo se había enamorado de Zoro? Eso era lo que no lograba entender.

Su mirada fija en el cafetero lo hacía cuestionarse ¿Desde cuando era así? ¿Desde cuando le faltaba la respiración al observar al jefe? ¿Desde cuando le atraía con locura el marimo? Mirando atento a través de la pequeña ventana circular en la puerta de la cocina, sus ojos y sonrisa cambiaban delatando la verdad que Ace ya sabia.

—Deberían de hablar seriamente, ya sabes, dialogar y no golpearse como es habitual.

—No tenemos nada de que hablar, no hay nada que decir.

—Sanji, todas las personas se merecen dos o tres o más oportunidades, pero, en tu particular caso… bueno, yo no sé como se rijan las reglas de la iglesia, mas una vez que estés dentro no sé si puedas salir, piensa en tu futuro y sobre todo, en el de él.

— ¡No tengo nada que pensar o decir! ¿Qué no lo entiendes? No me puedo alejar de mi compromiso, no puedo abandonar lo que tanto nos ha costado…

— ¿Nos? —Cuestionó Ace interrumpiendo la declaración del seminarista. — ¿Estas siendo obligado? ¿Quién lo hace, el cardenal? —Cuestionó el mayor de los D. en tono molesto, de inmediato el seminarista supo ver que la mente de Ace ya maquinaba en el peor sentido, Sanji estaba atrapado y era hora de confesar de lo contrario ese chico armaría un escandalo y eso en definitiva, no era lo que él quería.

—No me obliga, es una promesa que debo cumplir.

—Una promesa a costa de tu felicidad ¿Qué vale semejante sacrificio Sanji?

—Los niños, el orfanato, el viejo…

Un suspiro lo interrumpió. Ace no era amante de conocer la vida y secretos de las demás personas, pero en ese momento, esa promesa le carcomía todo su interior además si no lo obligaba, ¿Por qué carajos lo hacía?

— ¿Me contarías?

El seminarista guardó silencio unos instantes, después sacó uno de sus cigarrillos y al encenderlo y tranquilizarse con la primer calada comenzó con la historia.

—Para no hacértela tan larga, unos mensajeros del vaticano dijeron que ya suficiente tenían con soportar que el cardenal estuviese en esa capilla como para que de ese lugar no se graduara ni un solo clérigo, dándole de plazo dos meses para que cuando menos uno de los niños quisiera pertenecer a la orden sacerdotal.

Ace lo miró atónito. En verdad que todos sabían que Sanji estudiaba esa profesión y, también sabían que no lo hacía por gusto, pero al entender el sacrificio que estaba haciendo su corazón se enterneció al punto de hacerlo sudar.

— ¿Por eso te ofreciste?

—Así es, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que esos imbéciles le quitaran lo que le ha costado tanto al cardenal mantener en pie, teniendo trabajos a escondidas, doblegando su orgullo con el único fin de mantener el recinto para los niños que estábamos y los venideros.

La impotencia bien reflejada en Sanji, que apretaba sus puños y miraba al piso mostrando que de poder hacerlo lo molería a golpes, se alejó una vez que el cigarrillo se terminó, lo apagó en la suela de zapato y arrojando la colilla extinta en el basurero lo miró fijamente, pidiendo que no contara nada de lo que recién había escuchado, el pecoso como buen entendedor se levantó del banquillo, se sacudió y continuó acomodando los vivieres.

—El sacrificio que estas haciendo es muy altruista Sanji, pero no vale tu felicidad y la de varios involucrados, deberías de pensar en más opciones. Estoy seguro que podrías sacar adelante el orfanato de otra manera.

—Eso lo entiendo bien pecoso, pero, obligadamente tengo que ser sacerdote para contar con el permiso de albergar a los pequeños en ese sitio, de lo contrario cerrarían el recinto y no tendrían donde quedarse.

Las pequeñas tazas y sus chasquidos no mitigaban las palabras de Sanji, ambos cumpliendo con sus obligaciones continuaban charlando. Ace entendió que obligadamente, que Sanji fuese sacerdote era parte del trato para que el cardenal conservara su puesto y con ello, la pequeña y decrepita iglesia llena de enanos sin hogar.

Por el modo de ser del cardenal, Ace de inmediato, como chasquido de dedos comprendió que algo más estaba de trasfondo, al rudo regente del orfanato no lo detendrían así como así en un sitio de esos, pero ir con el cardenal y decirle “Oiga, quiero saber porque carajos se queda aquí” no era como ir a la tienda de la esquina y pedir un litro de leche. El respeto a Zeff y ¿Por qué no? Algo de miedo incluido nunca permitirían que una charla así ocurriera.

Sin darse cuenta, su plática fue escuchada por uno más de la parvada, uno que guardaría el secreto hasta que fuese necesario: Usopp.

Un rato después de esa charla sincera, Luffy entró y los llamó a todos a la barra, ya habían terminado el día y el sitio estaba vaciándose, Sanji pintó una ligera línea en su modo de actuar hacia las bellezas asociadas del marimo y únicamente se limitaba a atenderlas del modo más atento y caballeroso posible sin ser tan meloso.

—Bueno, el motivo de esta pequeña reunión es simple, viene navidad y con ello, los regalos para los niños del orfanato.

El seminarista detuvo sus atenciones hacia las jóvenes y optó por tomar una postura mucho más sería. Fumando cerró la puerta y se dedicó a escuchar.

—Bueno, como en cada año, tendremos que ponernos de acuerdo para saber que llevar y, saber también como recaudaremos lo que nos falte, ¿Sabes cuántos niños están en el recinto, Zoro?

Sujetándose la barbilla, el cuestionado no atinaba a responder, mordiendo sus labios y emitiendo el clásico “Mmmm” dejaba en claro que no tenía la menor idea de la respuesta.

— ¿No has hablado con el cardenal? —Preguntó Robin, antes de sorber a su taza.

—No he tenido el tiempo para hacerlo, pero mañana a primera hora, hablo con él.

—Pero Zoro para que perder más tiempo, ¿Sanji tú sabes cuántos niños hay en orfanato? —Preguntó Luffy parándose a un costado de Nami y abrazándola por la cintura.

—Bueno… —El seminarista aclaró su garganta. —Son cerca de doce, con distintas edades, hay niños en preescolar y únicamente dos en secundaria.

—Esos son los datos que necesitamos. —Recalcó la contadora escribiendo en la pequeña agenda.

—Cocinero-san, ¿Cómo es que sabes de ellos? —La curiosidad reflejada en los orbes azules de Robin ya no podía ser controlada, como el cocinero y seminarista no tenía las mínimas intenciones de ocultar lo que era, asintiendo respondió:

—Porque mi padre y yo los atendemos a diario, mi bella dama.

— ¡En verdad que no me había dado cuenta de que eres un sacerdote! —Alegaba Nami apuntando a la garganta del rubio.

—Aún no me recibo, estoy en descanso, pero, ayudo a mi padre con todo lo que puedo.

— ¿Tu padre, cocinero-san?

—El cardenal.

—Entonces… tú y ellos... —Nami dudaba en aclarar al tiempo que miraba a la pandilla de pingüinos repartidos en varias mesitas y viéndola de frente.

— ¡Somos hermanos!

Aclaró toda duda Ace respondiendo tranquilamente y sonriendo al tiempo de.

—Bueno, dejando de lado todo este hecho, ¿Cómo repartiremos este año los gastos?

— ¡Quiero que este año se gaste el doble del dinero de siempre Nami! —Declaró Zoro.

— ¡¿De nuevo el doble?! ¡Con cada año que pasa, aumentas el doble! Si sigues así, quedarás en la ruina.

—No lo creo, desde que el idiota trabaja con nosotros, las ventas han aumentado.

—Claro que si, —Agregaba Usopp. —Los postres de Sanji atraen a la clientela.

—Se hará como quieras, pero no me hago responsable de tu próxima ruina.

Entre risas, charlas e insultos, terminaron en mutuo acuerdo, el mismo de cada año, pero antes de marcharse Sanji necesitaba pedir un permiso ante su jefe, miró tratando de encontrarlo sin éxito alguno, Zoro estaba en la segunda planta, para cuando lo alcanzó, el marimo cerraba su oficina.

—Marimo, ¿Tienes algo de tiempo? Necesito hablar contigo.

—Claro, pasemos si quieres.

Insinuaba Zoro girando la manilla, entreabriendo la puerta.

—No es tan importante, podríamos hablar aquí.

—Como quieras.

Suspirando se recargó en la barandilla del segundo nivel, mirando en dirección de la iglesia. El viento gélido causaba que Sanji tiritara, siempre había sido su punto débil, un poco, en ese instante, Zoro quien vestía su gabardina, precisamente por eso estaba en el segundo nivel, la extendió por completo y se acercó hasta él, cobijándolo con la misma, quedando parado a su espalda.

Cuando Zoro lo rodeó por la cintura con ambos brazos, el seminarista sintió como la sangre le calentaba el rostro al grado de hacerlo cambiar de color, incapaz de alejarse, recargó su cabeza hacia atrás para sentir la calidez que el cafetero le ofrecía.

— ¿Qué querías decirme? —Preguntó Zoro mirando hacia el frente, precisamente el recinto, manteniéndolo entre sus brazos.

—Que… —Dudaba Sanji, las palabras se negaban a salir ya que ese momento estaba tan fuera de escena que no quería que terminara. En sus pensamientos pedía al tiempo que se detuviera justo ahí.

— ¿Qué? —Reafirmó Zoro.

—No…podré venir a trabajar el veinticinco, hay muchas cosas que hacer en la iglesia. —Respondió por fin después de una infinidad que disfrutó de estar en brazos del marimo.

—No te preocupes, —Respondió Zoro con una leve sonrisa visible. —No abrimos ese día, de hecho, nuestros clientes ya saben que desde víspera de navidad, cerramos temprano y no regresamos hasta después del día tres de enero.

—Oh, son muchas vacaciones marimo.

—Lo son. — Confirmó Zoro al tiempo de recargar su barbilla en el hombro de Sanji.

Toda esa escena estaba mal y él lo sabia, de hecho ambos lo sabían y sin embargo, así se quedaron por un largo rato, con el único y firme pensamiento de querer permanecer de esa manera para siempre, Sanji ya razonaba sus sentimientos por su jefe y la respuesta a la ecuación no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, no por el hecho de entender y comprender que estaba enamorado de un similar varón sino por el hecho de saber que no se podría quedar con él, conociendo su camino, tendría que dejar ir a Zoro.

Por su parte, él comprendía bien que Sanji nunca se quedaría para él, por dos simples razones, una de ellas, nunca le pediría que se alejara de que lo que él ya tenía establecido como una vida a seguir y segundo, nunca, nunca se animaría a decir tan importantes y pequeñas palabras con el simple temor de perderlo para siempre, porque ¿Y si Sanji era meramente cortes con él, como decirle un “Te amo” y que el rubio se espantara al grado de odiarlo? Ni de broma, era mejor que las cosas se quedaran así, disfrutaría de él lo que le quedaba para trabajar con ellos y después, que la vida le marcara el camino a seguir…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos en la siguiente entrega.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Bueno no les daré de nuevo l a misma excusa, jejejeje, pero sí pediré perdón por la tardanza; sin embargo aquí les dejo la continuación de este escrito... gracias por leer y como siempre: KuroKote.93 (Kotetsu Kaburagi) cielo, aquí esta la continuación...

“Temporadas”

La navidad pasó como suele hacerlo, sin dejar nada más que comida de más, obsequios que una vez satisfaciendo la curiosidad de los pequeños son olvidados en algún rincón y sobre todo, deudas enormes que pagar.

Pero en el caso del seminarista y del cafetero, esa fecha les dejó un regalo que no se puede olvidar y cuando Sanji vestía el suéter gris de alto cuello y mangas largas (hasta los nudillos) mucho menos…

Luego de atender a la clientela de la cafetería que se atiburró con pedidos extras que nunca fueron anotados porque al despistado de Luffy se le pasaba, fueron de compras de último momento para los niños del orfanato; en ese instante, Sanji conoció al esposo de Robin, Franky un ingeniero industrial demasiado habilidoso lo único que le superaba era su cabellera peculiar y sólo por el color; y, también conoció oficialmente a Marco, el novio de Ace, ese arquitecto completaba el equipo de Zoro en todas las cuestiones de vida.

Sanji se encontraba bien rodeado de su parvada, sin embargo viéndolos a todos con sus parejas se sintió incomodo, todos ellos tenían la oportunidad de ser felices y no de estar nunca solos y él, bueno, él iniciaba a cuestionarse eso gracias a un pequeño del orfanato.

Ese niño comprendió el gran sacrificio que el seminarista estaba haciendo, inclusive le dijo que no merecía estar solo por el resto de su vida y Sanji, esa noche fría en su habitación, se quebró por completo.

Sus lagrimas por mucho que tratase de ocultarlas afloraron al enfrentarse a la cruel realidad de que… ¡Amaba a Zoro con locura! Pero sobre todo de comprender que no podría quedarse con él.

El suéter bueno, el aroma que emanaba le recordaba ese día en el enorme centro comercial y le hacía sonreír ingenuamente, soñando con un futuro al lado del marimo, mismo que se armo de valor y luego de arrastrarlo dentro del establecimiento en el cual esa prenda estaba a la vista, arrojarlo dentro del probador y obligarlo a que se lo pusiera encima se decidió a tomar la oportunidad, si su alma quedaba atrapada en el infierno, ¡Así estaría bien si con ello, Sanji permanecería a su lado!

Zoro nunca titubeó, cuando el rubio se trató de quitar el suéter y sus manos quedaron dentro de la prenda fue cuando, él se acercó hasta tomarlo por los antebrazos, acercándolo algo tosco hasta su pecho.

Sanji trató de rezongar, pero nunca pudo pronunciar nada; el marimo le robó algo más que un beso en ese instante, le robó el corazón con una caricia que anhelaban desde un tiempo atrás, una que esquivamente se escapó ocultándose en la sombras a un lado de la farola o, cuando miró desde fuera de la oficia de Zoro en la cafetería y ahora, en pleno centro comercial, en uno de tantos estrechos probadores se mostraba altanera.

El latir fuerte del corazón de Sanji apenas le dejaba escuchar el alboroto fuera del probador, ni la música navideña disminuyó sus fuertes sonidos, pero no sólo eran los propios, los de Zoro también eran demasiado audibles; el aroma a café del marimo junto con el masajeó en su brazos sometieron al seminarista que en ese instante poco le importó su profesión y lo referente a ella, apretó sus manos aún dentro de la prenda y dejó que la caricia se completara.

Zoro por su parte disfrutó del sabor amargo del tabaco en los finos labios de Sanji, un calor fuerte, demasiado, inició a emanar de él y un desequilibrio le obligaron a abrazarse con fuerza del rubio sin soltarlo de esa caricia.

Por mucho que desearan permanecer por siempre con esa dulce y suave caricia, el aliento les faltó y al momento de liberarse, Sanji mantuvo los ojos cerrados; Zoro al ver ese rostro sonrojado con un brillo en los labios se sintió el hombre más rico del mundo y de nuevo lo abrazó tan fuerte que un crujido proveniente de la espalda de su pareja le asustó un poco.

Luego de los reclamos de Sanji por el dolor de cuello, salieron juntos con la prenda embolsada, pero ninguno de los dos mencionó nada con respecto a esa infracción tan placentera.

La cena de navidad pasó, la festividad siguiente también, inclusive la fiesta de año nuevo junto con la de Ace y ellos dos se mantuvieron viviendo en un pequeño mundo ilegal donde por mensaje de texto, se ponían de acuerdo y salían a pasear, la plaza de noche, un restaurant-bar, inclusive un antro y demás fueron los principales escenarios para lo ilegal en ellos, un noviazgo clandestino los unió al extremo de la felicidad demencial.

Zoro apenas si ocultaba sus sentimientos cuando estaba cerca de los demás y miraba a Sanji y, el último con sólo verlo la urgencia de correr al baño a vaciar la vejiga aparecía.

Pero claro que el cambio de humor del joven clérigo se evidenció ante el cardenal y los enanos. Su carácter les contagiaba la buena vibra y con ello, los días se esclarecieron mucho, sin embargo, esa calma sólo era la de antes de la tormenta.

Una que, para los dos sería un tsunami, uno que arrastraría las ilusiones de Zoro, que por querer y amar a Sanji ya tenía un plan bien hecho.

Pero para Sanji, actuando como condenado a pena capital, esos meses de relación clandestina con Zoro únicamente fueron así para socorrerse con el miedo venidero a la soledad, a la cual estaba a punto de desposar.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

El día transcurrió normal, la primavera ya estaba en el ambiente y los cambios de temperatura del cálido a medio día y frio en las mañanas y noches se sentían claramente, además los arboles estaban reverdeciendo y con ello, las flores iniciaban a abarrotarse en cualquier plaza, o parque como lo era la glorieta céntrica entre la iglesia y la cafetería; pero Sanji ni se fijaba en eso, estaba distraído y muy distante de todo y Zoro lo supo ver de inmediato. El acto que confirmó sus dudas fue el de quemar una bandeja completa de cup cakes, eso simplemente no era propio de él.

—Pero ¿Qué te pasa cejillas? — preguntó el cafetero sacando la charola chamuscada y humeante del cocedor, agitando una gruesa toalla tratando de sacar el humo de la cocina.

—Lo siento, me equivoqué en un número. —respondía el rubio parpadeando consecutivamente por la espesura del aire.

—Bueno no importa.

Sacaron el humo y luego de eso, la tormenta se desató.

—Oye cejillas, necesito que me acompañes ya cuando cerremos, quiero que veas un lugar especial.

—Lo siento marimo, pero no puedo, debo iniciar a alistar mis maletas… mi contrato vence en una semana y tengo que terminar de empacar mis cosas, ya que en dos semanas debo regresar a roma.

Zoro dejó caer la charola y cambió su semblante por completo. La duda, el desconcierto le obligaban a fruncir el ceño y a apretar los puños y justo cuando pensaba en reclamar, Ace entró, una clienta pedía ver a Sanji.

El rubio accedió y salieron juntos dejando a Zoro estancado, clavado al piso… momentáneamente, claro.

—Dígame bella dama, ¿En que le puede servir este caballero? —declaraba el seminarista ante la bella chica que sonreía coquetamente.

Sin embargo, el cafetero no estaba dispuesto a eso. Saliendo molesto estrujoneo a Sanji delante de toda la clientela, para Ace eso fue tan sorpresivo como para los comensales que, sintiendo pena ajena se retiraron de inmediato del lugar dejando algo de la paga.

— ¡¿Pero que demonios te pasa, imbécil?! —recriminó el rubio zafándose del fuerte agarre.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que te iras en dos semanas?

—No creo que eso sea difícil de entender para ti, me marcho en dos semanas, aparte de que mi contrato se vence, se terminaron mis vacaciones.

El alegato de inmediato atrajo al personal, pero únicamente hicieron lo que estaba a su alcance, ver.

— ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¿Qué pasara con todo lo que tienes? ¿Qué pasara con…? —dudaba Zoro en continuar.

—Eso estaba determinado desde que llegue y lo sabes bien… no hay nada que pueda hacer.

Sanji definió bien su postura y sacó su cigarrillo habitual pensando en encenderlo sin embargo, un puñetazo de Zoro casi lo derribo, dejándolo inclinado tiró su vicio y la sangre del labio inició a recorrerle el mentón.

Zoro lo sujetó con mucha tosquedad por la camisa y le obligó a que lo viera a los ojos.

— ¡Déjate de estupideces! ¡Sabes bien que no perteneces a ese sitio! ¿Qué pasara con tu trabajo? ¿Qué pasara con nosotros? ¿Fui tu burla acaso? ¿Fui tu juguete, tu entretenimiento? ¿Siquiera sientes algo al decir que te vas?

—No. — así de seca y fría fue la respuesta de Sanji.

Tan insensible e indiferente fue que Zoro lo soltó. Sanji levantó el cigarrillo del piso y sin decir nada más, salió de la cafetería limpiándose la sangre de su labio.

Luffy, Ace y Ussop únicamente se miraban uno a otro sin saber que hacer o que decir, cerraron el establecimiento y después de un rato de ver a Zoro parado, estático en el mismo punto, en medio del amplio lugar se sentaron a esperar su reacción.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sanji por su parte llegó hasta la iglesia, mucho antes de que su turno terminara y Zeff, claro que vio semejante golpe y cortada en sus labios.

— ¿Qué paso? —preguntó.

—Nada viejo, me duele la cabeza voy a dormir, no hagan mucho ruido, mas tarde bajo para preparar la cena, ¿Bien?

Sin detenerse para nada, subió a toda prisa las escaleras, cerró con seguro la puerta de su alcoba y se dejó caer recargado en la misma; hay dentro nadie lo veía por lo que dejó salir su dolor; primero únicamente veía la ventana y el poco panorama verdoso que la copa del árbol le brindaba, luego encendió su cigarrillo y con la primer calada ese maldito nudo en la garganta le dolió, trató de tragar saliva y no pudo, el llanto afloró y con él todas los remordimientos y arrepentimientos.

Sanji se arrepentía de haberle dicho ese “No” a Zoro, Sanji se arrepentía de haber iniciado siquiera su relación con el marimo, Sanji se arrepentía de lo que estaba haciendo pero no tenía otras opciones, su padre, sus niños, todas esas vidas dependían de que él se marchara.

Lloró y lloró, cubriendo su boca trataba de que sus dolorosos gemidos y quebrada voz no se escapara de él, pero, para un padre cariñoso disfrazado de un cardenal estricto que su hijo entre así activa su alarma, lo siguió y escuchó todo el dolor detrás de esa puerta, apretó con fuerza el botiquín e hizo lo único sensato en ese momento, sentarse a esperar que algo le delatara que podría entrar, pobre Zeff escuchar el llanto de su hijo le rompía el corazón como a todo padre que ama a sus hijos él sólo lo quería ver contento y ahora, le escuchaba sollozar sin descanso.

Los niños interrumpieron esa escena triste cuando llegaron hasta él y le pidieron ayuda con tarea, el cardenal se levantó, se sacudió y luego se los llevó consigo dejando a su hijo momentáneamente solo.

En la cafetería las cosas no eran muy distintas, Ace trató por todos sus medios que Zoro le dijera algo, cualquier cosa pero fue en vano, el marimo se quedó petrificado. En su mente todos los momentos con Sanji, sus citas, sus besos, sus abrazos, todo se rompía mostrándole una cara burlona y estafadora que se mofaba de todos sus actos hacía él, una que se reía por lo bajo con cada muestra de afecto, una que no existía pero, por la única palabra del rubio, nació para torturarlo.

— ¿Qué haremos? —preguntaba Luffy.

—No podemos intervenir en nada de esto. —Ace únicamente atinaba en decir eso.

Miraban a Ussop esperando algo de su parte, pero nunca dijo nada, él tenía la oportunidad de terminar con todo eso y no sabía si actuar o no. Incluso Nami y Robin trataron de hablar con la pareja en cuestión pero, ni uno ni otro se prestaron para ello, Sanji se recluyó casi por completo y no asomaba la nariz ni para comer.

Zoro se escondió en su casa, torturándose con la infame cara del rubio que se burlaba de todo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

El cardenal nunca cerró o viró su mirada a punto ciego, comprendía muy bien lo que ocurría con ese par, pero, por ser su hijo un adulto responsable de sus actos y sobre todo, de las consecuencias de los mismos, le dejaba hacer de su vida lo que mejor le pareciera.

Sin embargo ¿A que padre le gusta ver a su hijo, triste y cabizbajo? A Ninguno y fue por eso, que casi dos semanas después decidió charlar con Sanji.

Luego de que el rubio terminara con las preparaciones para la comida, el cardenal aprovechó para, comenzar con el alegato.

—Nunca te enseñé a huir de los problemas, mocoso de porquería. Si las cosas no salieron como pensaste o peleaste en verdad con ese chico, tienes que solucionarlo enfrentándote como hombre que eres.

Suspirando, Sanji movió la sopa en la enorme olla y sacando un poco de la misma en la cuchara, la extendió dándole aprobar a su viejo.

—Creo que le falta sal, ¿No lo crees?

— ¡Berenjena! ¡Estoy hablando muy en serio!

— ¡Yo también! ¡Pruébala y veras que es cierto!

Definitivamente su hijo no quería hablar al respecto. Ni siquiera con Luffy quiso hablar y en ese momento fue que el cardenal supo que las cosas no estaban nada bien. Para Zeff, hombre de poca paciencia, esa situación estaba fuera de su alcance, pero si Sanji no le decía nada, seguramente alguno de los problemáticos de la cafetería sí le contarían lo que pasó, aunque analizándose a fondo, Zeff nunca luciría como el típico y sobre protector padre de un chico que no sabe defenderse, porque su hijo no era el representativo joven en cuestión. Él era un hombre que le demostró en un sin fin de ocasiones que sin importar el problema, lo solucionaría a su tiempo.

Pensando en toda la situación, miró con detenimiento cuando les servía a los pequeños, prestó atención a todos los deberes de su hijo esperando ver una muestra leve de debilidad que al acoplarse con la mueca triste, que lo acompañaba a diario, le permitiera acercarse a brindarle cuando menos un concejo, pero no hubo nada. El día terminó como siempre, Sanji lavó todos los platos de la cena y secándose las manos en el delantal, lo colgó en el sitio de siempre, encendió su cigarrillo y luego de decirle, ahora, el vacío y rutinario “Buenas noches viejo” el seminarista se fue a su alcoba.

Los desayunos a los niños siguieron como era lo pactado a causa de la buena voluntad de los trabajadores, sus ex compañeros, los llevaban Ace y Usopp, ya que, si Luffy iba siempre el escandalo era igual, con él gritándole a lo alto, a la ventana que ahora se mantenía cerrada con una cortina evitando observar el panorama, y trepando el inmenso árbol esperando verlo, sin respuesta alguna, claro.

Procuraba no estar en las inmediaciones a esa hora, usando la puerta aledaña o simplemente saltando el enrejado, salía a trotar alejándose un poco del sitio.

Si Sanji así se “distraía” de todo creyendo que su cerebro procesaría todo como un engaño, Zoro no lograba olvidarse de sus pensamientos ni de sus anhelos ¿Por qué? Simple, Zoro se imaginó toda su vida delante con él.

Su prometido dejaría de lado la idea de ser un sacerdote para vivir juntos, y j continuar con los negocios que tenía en mente, el orfanato entraba por default en todas las visiones de Zoro, ya que comprendía todo el sacrificio que su chico y su suegro invertían en ello. Mudarían a los pequeños a un lugar neutral, espacioso y sobre todo, en similitud, cuando menos, a un hogar acogedor para ellos, incluso vislumbró muchas de las habitaciones que decorarían entre todos para los enanos respetando los gustos y peticiones de los que él amaría como hijos propios, Zoro se ideó siendo el padre de la mayoría de los chicos que habitaban el orfanato en ese momento, si no como su padre definitivo, cuando menos sería el atento padrastro que les brindaría lo que necesitasen, cualquier cosa con el único afán de lograr que Sanji y esos pequeños, fuesen felices.

En uno de los días siguientes, Luffy, quien casi rogándole que abriera la puerta, le convenció de que fueran a la cafetería, él podía continuar con el negocio cierto, pero no dejaría que Zoro sufriera solo y menos cuando lo quería demasiado, Usopp fue quién apoyó a los chicos en todo momento.

Él trató de comunicarse con Sanji por todos los medios posibles, marcándole, mensajeándole, incluso, cruzaba la calle repetidamente con el único fin de verle y hablar con él, pero no tuvo suerte alguna.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Cuando mas se trata de escapar de los asuntos que marcan el sendero a seguir en esta vida, es cuándo más te siguen y, con Sanji no fue distinto. Cierta mañana luego del almuerzo, cuando barría el patio a la hora en la que sabía no se acercaría nadie que le pidiera explicaciones, una persona, un hombre, le habló.

—Buen día, Sanji ¿Podemos charlar?— Preguntó quitándose las gafas oscuras. —No me envió nadie, es más no saben que estoy aquí.

—Eso no importa, pero no es buen momento. —respondía sin dejar de barrer la hojarasca

— ¿Cuándo puede serlo? Es importante.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Sabes que las cosas no pueden quedarse así, ¡Tienes que hablar cuando menos con Zoro!

—No tengo nada que discutir con el cabeza de alga.

— ¡Entonces si estas huyendo! Ace me lo dijo, él dijo que una promesa te mantenía atado a esta vida, ¡Sabes que no perteneces a este recinto ni a ningún otro! — Apenas si lo conocía, pero lo apreciaba por ser hermano de su amor y por ende, Marco lo quería de igual manera que a los demás. Apretó fuerte los barrotes del enrejado en su mueca, plena, la frustración se evidenciaba — Lo más importante Sanji, lo estas lastimando mucho y a ti mismo sin causa alguna.

La sorpresa en el rostro de Sanji le mostró, a parte del hecho de querer salir corriendo, la sorpresa y la duda, era tiempo de enfrentar toda la situación y cuando menos dejar en buenos términos a los chicos, pensó en adelantar su partida y agilizó todos los trámites en cuestión, pero eso ni Zeff lo sabía.

Cerrando fuertemente sus parpados, mordió su labio y caminó en dirección de la puerta principal del recinto, la abrió para que el chico, vestido de saco y corbata en color violeta oscuro entrara, Zeff escuchaba todo desde el interior de la iglesia, apretando sus puños con fuerza, decidió escuchar lo que pasaba en toda su parvada.

Marco entró y luego de persignarse al pasar por enfrente de las enormes puertas de madera, mirando las estatuas, bancas y demás decoración propias, pasó siguiendo a Sanji de cerca. Nunca en su vida había entrado hasta el fondo de las inmediaciones, el patio era lo único que siempre resaltaba a la vista, los aposentos del cardenal como el seminarista estaban en el ala paralela a la estructura principal, y el cuarto de Sanji quedaba justo por encima del árbol en el que Luffy le gritaba.

Lo guió hasta la cocina, luego de entrar y que Sanji le ofreciese la silla, en lo que él iniciaba las preparaciones para la comida, Marco inició con su charla.

—Sanji, ¿Por qué lo castigas así? —preguntó viéndolo de frente.

—No es castigo cabeza de piña, es la mejor de las decisiones a largo plazo, de esta manera tanto él como yo, nos alejaremos y todo estará bien.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que no es verdad. —ese chico leía sus facciones y conocía bien la historia gracias a Ace.

Lamiendo y mordiéndose los labios, el seminarista pensaba en la respuesta, suspirando le brindó una taza con café. Luego tomó asiento enfrente y encendiendo uno de sus cigarrillos, continuó con las excusas en lo que pelaba unas patatas.

—Se repondrá es un marimo fuerte.

—Pero todo tiene un limite Sanji, sólo quiero comprender porque debes lastimarlo así, ¿En serio no tienes mas opciones? — la comprensión de Marco en el tema marcaba un confort que en muy raras ocasiones es visto, de hay la seguridad y la soltura de Sanji en contarle lo ocurrido.

— ¿Ni tú lo entiendes? — Ladeó su cabeza, masajeando su sien — Marco, no puedo alejarme de lo que seré, hay muchas personas que dependen de que tome esa carrera o, profesión o como quieras llamarle.

—Sanji, estas sacrificando toda tu vida.

—Eso también lo sé, pero, mi viejo y los niños lo valen, eso y más.

A como es costumbre, el silencio se postró incomodándolos al extremo, a Marco no le importaban los detalles de la relación con Zoro, lo que le interesaba saber era ¿Por qué o cómo Sanji pensó en dejar al cafetero de ese modo? Incluso él pensaba que estaba jugando con los sentimientos de Zoro.

—Mi duda Sanji es, ¿Por qué lo dejaste de esa manera?

Preguntó observando como sonriendo en completa negación, Sanji bajó la cabeza y junto con el dorado cabello, cayéndole al frente cubriéndole el rostro, un par de gotas de agua se estrellaron en la mesa, comprendió así que acababa de poner el dedo en la llaga.

—No lo sé, me asusté creo… pensé que era la mejor manera de alejarlo de mí y al mismo tiempo de alejarme de todo, ya sé que fui cobarde, y ahora me arrepiento mucho pero no puedo hacer nada ya.

—Puedes volver, estoy seguro de que él esta esperando por ti.

—No Marco, ya no hay tiempo, me iré en tres días más y me quedaré en Roma, no pienso volver nunca.

—Sanji, estas rompiéndote el corazón y a él también.

No obtuvo nada más de dialogo, el único sonido altanero que los acompañaba y al cual no le importaba ser entrometido era el hervir de la olla. Marco comprendió que la charla terminaba de esa manera, terminó su café para luego, ponerse de pie dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Pienso que… tienes muchos otros modos de sacar adelante a los pequeños en este sitio, no necesariamente puedes depender de la iglesia y estoy seguro que tu viejo, así como me lo describen en historias, estaría de acuerdo si supiera lo que estas sufriendo.

—Este lugar —señaló toda la pequeña, descuidada y hasta cierto punto, humilde iglesia —, lo es todo para el viejo, Zeff ha invertido demasiado de sí mismo en este lugar, ¡No puedo dejar que lo pierda!

Esa negativa de su parte dejó sin opciones de tangentes a Marco, las cosas para Sanji y Zeff estaban desde mucho antes echas para que fuera sino justo como estaban pasando similares a la mayoría de los días, entonces, comprendió todo el dolor que el seminarista estaba sintiendo.

—Lo siento… no te preocupes, nadie sabrá que vine.

—Gracias.

Y fue todo lo que mencionaron antes de que Marco saliera de la cocina, dejando a Sanji con una olla hirviente, muchos más ingredientes en la mesa listos a ser agregados y sobre todo, la enorme sombra de la tristeza posándose sobre él.

Negando caminaba en dirección de la salida cuando la voz fuerte, grave y en tono de mando del cardenal, lo retuvo.

—Necesitamos hablar.

—No lo creo, señor; yo nunca vine. —mencionó el rubio dirigiéndose a la salida, cerrando el portón metálico, reverenció al cardenal para luego ir a la cafetería.

Las cosas dentro del lugar estaban tan cambiadas, no en cuestiones físicas sino anímicas, un extraño sentimiento se dejaba apreciar en el sitio, uno que asimilaba a unos meses antes cuando Sanji recién llegó, la amargura, tristeza y dolor acompañaban a todos y cada uno de los miembros del personal, faltaba que anotaran esas ordenes en todos los menús del establecimiento, según Marco claro. Incluso, el animo de Luffy se veía ensimismado y su enorme sonrisa ahora se mostraba a medias y fingida, para Ace y Usopp era una clase de mueca que los asustaba y pintaba una raya que no se atrevían a cruzar y Zoro…

Bueno, Zoro siempre se miraba pensativo, cabizbajo y sobre todo, aletargado. Su estado era peor que cuando Perona falleciera, ahora ni siquiera fingía la sonrisa como en esa ocasión, o trataba de meterse en tema con la finalidad de salir adelante. En su vida ya le daba exactamente lo mismo el azúcar que la sal, el arriba que el abajo, la vida que la muerte, y todo porque el corazón triste y abandonado fue curado por el mismo chico que ahora lo partía en trozos mucho más pequeños que antes, ni con toda la cinta del mundo, ellos lograrían reunirlos los diminutos pedazos del mismo.

—Un cappuccino, por favor. —mencionó el rubio tomando asiento en su sitio favorito.

Claro que Ace era quien siempre le atendía, pero ahora, las atenciones a Marco se mostraban tristes y muy robóticas. Cuando su pedido estuvo listo, sujetó de la mano al pecoso y tirando levemente lo llevó hasta la terraza sin importarle las miradas de los demás clientes, o la indiferencia de Zoro ante tal acto.

Eligiendo la mesa que señalaba justo a la iglesia, tomó asiento y “obligó” a Ace a que lo acompañase, juntos miraron al seminarista terminando de barrer las hojas del árbol, siendo rodeado por los pequeños que al no ver respuesta de jugar, se marcharon dejándolo sólo.

—Se marchará en tres días, pero… ¡No puedes decirle nada a Zoro! Le prometí que no le diría a nadie de mi visita.

— ¿Tres días? Con esto se reduce nuestro plan a nada.

—Tú y yo sabíamos que nunca los lograríamos unir, Ace. Ese tipo de relación no es simple y menos con un par de cabezas huecas como lo son ellos. —Marco bebió de su café y observó las muecas desconsoladas de su chico, todo lo que tenía que ver con su pecoso le dolía con extrema consideración.

Suspirando Ace miró al recinto en lo que negaba, rogaba al cielo para que le tiempo se retrocediera y que ellos nunca se tuviesen que separar, ¿Qué no pedía por su felicidad? Claro que no, después de todo, él ya tenía lo que quería y más. Marco era el novio cariñoso, atento y considerado que bien vale la pena todo sacrificio. Claro que se mantenía trabajando porque así lo quería, no porque su chico no pudiese darle todo a su alcance, todos los antojos, caprichos o simples: “Mira, qué lindo, ¿no?” de parte suya, le garantizaban el oso de peluche, la camiseta o cualquier cosa que viera.

—Entonces, ¿Se terminó, cierto? —preguntó precariamente, viéndolo de frente sin parpadear.

—Me temo que si, a menos que logremos que Zoro hable con él antes o el mismo día, será imposible que después se logren reunir, Sanji se irá a Roma y no regresara.

Y sin percatarse fueron escuchados por la misma persona que, detrás de la puerta antes, fue el único testigo de la previa conversación entre Sanji y Ace: Usopp, era ahora o nunca. Él tendría el As bajo la manga y de hecho, tenía todas las cartas del triunfo de todos los presentes, una escalera imperial.

Menos mal que no fue Luffy quién escuchara todo desde el inicio, de inmediato con su imprudencia hubiese arruinado todo, pero Usopp carecía de algo que a todos los demás les sobraba en dos rayitas, valor. Él no era el miedoso típico, me refiero al que se asusta por algún accidente, sino era el miedoso a quedarse en completa soledad, porque de hacer un movimiento en falso y perder a todas sus amistades, dejándolo completamente solo, era un temor que hoy en día embarga hasta al más valiente corazón.

El resto de ese día y el siguiente (completo) pensó bajo que circunstancias acercarse al cardenal. Para el moreno del afro, esa persona era la única de importancia tan relevante como el sol para que sea de día en todo ese embrollo, después de todo, él pensaba que Sanji se convertiría en sacerdote por su cuenta y no porque sabía que de no hacerlo a Zeff le quitarían su posición como cardenal, la iglesia y a todos los pequeños a su cargo.

Luffy lo miraba distraído, mezclando las ordenes y perdiendo el control incluso de la planta alta, olvidó correr la sombra eléctrica causándole una incomodidad a los clientes que empapados, se quejaron ante el dueño.

Pero si el ingeniero Usopp-sama estaba así de distraído, el dueño lo estaba más, no comprendía ni de que hablaban los clientes, se confundía con toda facilidad a la hora de recibir mercancía o pagarla, si no fuera por Nami, Zoro se habría ido a la banca rota en apenas quince días. Luffy a esas alturas mantenía el control en el establecimiento y muy a pesar de que creyeran, por su carácter infantil, no podría mantener a flote esa sucursal, luchó contra todo pronostico y “Le Caffe Gourmett” daba frutos, sin importar que ahora los postres que antes eran preparados ahí mismo, fuesen exportados de una prestigiosa panadería, las ganancias continuaban igual que siempre.

Zoro ni siquiera comprendía para que continuaba asistiendo a ese sitio, en el cual, siempre se imaginaba entrando al seminarista, tratando de abrazarlo y diciéndole que todo había sido un terrible error, un mal entendido que ya estaba solucionado y sobre todo, reafirmándole sus sentimientos que concordaban con los suyos, porque Zoro ya había perdonado a Sanji y ese rostro malévolo que se burlaba de él, se esfumó con unos días de estar en la cafetería y de mirar el recinto decrepito rodeado de pequeños.

La desesperación de a poco a poco le gana terreno, lo preocupante en esto era que, el marimo estaba cediendo y no peleaba en contra a ese terrible sentir.

Sin tener nada más que perder, Usopp se aventuró a hablar con el cardenal sin que nadie se enterara de ello, dos días después de la visita de Marco, el moreno se adentró sin permiso en la iglesia y hurgando en cada puerta que vio, buscaba por su santidad, para suerte suya, la encontró justo cuando se asomaba en la capilla, era el único sitio en el cual no quería entrar, las estatuas propias ahora le recordaban a sus compañeros de trabajo, ya que con la partida de Sanji, la cafetería se sentía peor de abandonada que mausoleo descuidado.

— ¡Vaya sorpresa! De todos los posibles visitantes, eres el menos esperado.

Ese tono de voz le estremecía todo su ser, erizándole la piel, le recordaba su niñez bajo la guardia y custodia de Zeff y aunque los años pasaran con normalidad, el respeto a su eminencia continuaba sin cambio alguno.

—E-espero no incomodarlo, su santidad, pero… —ni siquiera alzaba la vista, jugueteaba con sus manos en lo que sus palabras, apenas audibles, salían de su ser. —Tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante.

—Claro, de lo que tú quieras. —respondía con toda serenidad el cardenal.

—Esto no es a modo de confesión, señor, es algo que escuché hace tiempo y que, según ellos dos, usted no sabe. No quiero causar ningún problema más en toda esta situación sin sentido, y espero, que con lo que le voy a decir, todo tome un rumbo para mejor, de ese par en especial.

—Si me estas pidiendo que guarde el secreto, lo haré, pero todo dependerá de que me estés hablando.

Usopp por fin alzó la vista y se estancó en los ojos azules profundo del cardenal, en ese preciso momento, Zeff miró la cristalinidad de las palabras del moreno, famoso por sus mentiras bien detalladas y creíbles para oídos inexpertos, mostrándole que no mentía y muy por el contrario, la verdad estaba a flor de piel.

—Señor, Sanji esta por partir y ser un sacerdote sin quererlo, lo hace por usted y por todos los niños del orfanato, más que por eso, lo hace para que usted no pierda la iglesia ni su puesto de cardenal, siento mucho tener que decirle esto así tan repentinamente, pero, la felicidad de dos de mis hermanos depende de esto.

— ¿Tú como lo sabes? ¿A que te refieres?

Con esas preguntas Zeff inició un interrogatorio profundo a Usopp, uno que con cada pregunta venía una respuesta sincera y sin rodeos de su parte. La culpa abofeteaba cruelmente al viejo cardenal, él comprendía bien que su hijo no era de la clase para ser un sacerdote, más nunca se imaginó que Sanji escuchase esa conversación antiquísima y casi olvidada de su memoria tras la puerta y, que desde pequeño, tuviese que sacrificar toda su vida para su bienestar.

—Acompáñame, vamos por la berenjena —mencionó Zeff. Esa palabra causó una risilla burlona en el narizón, no tenía la menor idea de que así le llamara a su hijo. —Aclaremos todo este jodido asunto de una buena vez.

—Si señor —la mueca burlona desapareció apenas el cardenal le dirigió la mirada fría y severa — ¿Esta en su alcoba? —preguntó miedosamente, a su estilo claro está.

—Si, apenas terminó la comida de los pequeños hace como media hora.

Juntos y a pasos agigantados, se dirigieron a los aposentos del rubio, Zeff no esperó respuesta alguna y entró de golpe.

— ¡Sanji! ¿Cómo es eso de que…?

No había nada más que una nota: “Viejo, te explico todo en un par de días, nos vemos. Ps: están hechos los preparativos para la cena y almuerzo.”

—No es posible. —mencionó apoyándose con las dos manos en el escritorio, sobre la nota de su hijo.

— ¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Usopp girando como perro que persigue su cola.

—Tú irás a la cafetería y explicarás la situación, trataremos de detener a Sanji de toda esta locura.

Asintiendo, Usopp salió corriendo en dirección del establecimiento en lo que Zeff emprendía su camino a la estación de trenes; Roma estaba a escasas cuatro horas de viaje en tren bala y la estación se encontraba a media hora en taxi.

— ¡Chicos, tenemos que cerrar! — entró Usopp gritando, atrayendo toda la atención de las personas en el interior. — ¡Disculpen las molestias, pero tenemos un problema y les pedimos cordialmente que se retiren por el día de hoy! No deben nada, sólo salgan… ¡Salgan de prisa! — gritaba y agitaba las manos en todas direcciones, Ace no entendía que pasaba, pero el tono de voz no le dejaba duda alguna, una emergencia estaba situada en ese lugar en ese preciso momento, corriendo a la planta alta, pidió cortésmente a todos los clientes abandonaran el lugar y una vez, vacío y cerrado al publico, comenzó a declarar la emergencia.

—Necesitamos llegar a la estación del tren, pero ¡ya! Sanji esta por marcharse y nunca volverá.

El silencio reinó en la cafetería y más aún las muecas de la completa indiferencia y miradas entre el círculo propio de trabajadores de la cafetería se presentaban. — ¿Qué pasa? ¡Tenemos que detenerlo!

— ¿Y para que? —habló Luffy —Es muy obvio que él no quiere estar con nosotros.

—Luffy no es así, las cosas no son como…

— ¿Cómo que? —Interrumpió Zoro con la voz llena de tristeza — ¿Esta era la gran emergencia? —agregó girándose, dándole la espalda.

—Escucha Zoro, en realidad tiene una buena causa que a la vez es malo para…

— ¡Para nosotros Usopp! ¡Entiende que él no quiere estar aquí! —interrumpía Luffy.

Ese par no le permitía terminar su oración, menos mal que Ace estaba enterado.

— ¡Escuchen par de cabezas huecas! — gritó estrellando su mano contra la barra—Sanji esta sacrificándose por el cardenal y los pequeños de la iglesia, sobre todo por el titulo de Zeff y el lugar que esos pequeños conocen como hogar, de hecho, lo viene haciendo desde que nosotros estábamos ahí, ¿En verdad creen que el miserable y mal hablado se marchó por su cuenta? Se fue para salvar ese sitio cuando nosotros lo llamábamos “casa”.

Luffy parpadeaba consecutivamente, la verdad lo coscorroneaba como el cardenal cuando se metía a escondidas y se jambaba todo lo que encontraba; que tonto había sido en creer que Sanji en verdad no quería estar con ellos, ¿Cómo si en realidad al rubio le gustara estudiar para todas las materias que les impartían? En muchas cartas —recordó— se quejaba de lo tediosas y aburridas que eran las clases en esa “escuela”, al fin comprendía lo que pasaba a grandes rasgos.

Y Zoro, bueno, él se viró de nuevo en dirección de todos ellos con su ojo bueno abierto a su total capacidad, se quedó mirando al piso analizando todo lo que antes pasó. Las cosas ahora tenían mucho sentido, ¡Era cierto! Sanji nunca de los nuncas dijo que ser sacerdote era lo que quería, él anhelaba con todo su corazón ser el mejor chef del mundo, y sobre todo, su comportamiento caballeroso desde temprana edad delataba a un chico amante de las femeninas en todas las presentaciones posibles, precisamente por eso, cuándo él les dijo que se marchaba para estudiar y convertirse en sacerdote, Zoro fue el primero en mirarlo tajantemente y decirle: “Estas loco, ¡Eso no es para ti! Busca algo más.” Y a partir de ese momento, el cantar del marimo fue siempre repetitivo.

—Él mismo me lo dijo, hace tiempo ya, Usopp, ¿Dónde esta el cardenal? —preguntaba Ace tomando por los hombros al moreno.

—Se marchó a la estación, dijo que trataría de impedir que Sanji se fuera.

—Entonces, vayamos por él también.

—La estación es enorme Ace, ¿Dónde comenzaremos a buscar? —preguntaba Marco.

—En el anden que tomó la primera vez que se marchó.

Instintivamente miraron a Zoro, un leve destello de esperanza se vio en su mirar, en su memoria él recordaba la primera vez que Sanji se marchó, él le obsequió un peluche verde en forma de circulo, según el mismo rubio era su versión acuática diciéndole que si lo conservaba siempre cerca era como tenerlo a él a un lado; el marimo abrazó el peluche verdoso, esponjado y con un par de ojos enormes que le agregaban el toque de ternura que incluso a un niño como Zoro lo doblegaba al punto de abrazarlo —con una mano— y conservarlo cerca; el cardenal únicamente hizo lo que pudo en su momento, sujetar el hombro del pequeño que agitando su mano, miraba partir al cejas rizadas sin poder detenerlo.

Ace lo sujetó por el brazo sacándolo del trance, al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano de Marco, indicándole que los llevara de inmediato.

Asintiendo, el rubio y compañía salieron, dejando a los demás que los alcanzaran a su ritmo. En el trayecto Marco y Ace miraban por el retrovisor las facciones del empresario, rascaba su ceja, mordía su labio y pasaba sus dedos por la verde cabellera constantemente, más que obvio, el nerviosismo se apoderó de él y la única oportunidad que tenía en ese instante, residía en que Zeff lograse encontrar a Sanji antes de que abordara y lo entretuviera.

El cardenal uso cada gramo de experiencia en encontrar en esa enorme terminal a su hijo, más de la mitad de las partidas se dirigían a Roma, después de todo esa ciudad siendo una de las capitales turísticas del mundo recibía miles de visitantes por día y su hijo, estaba por convertirse en residente de ella.

 _‘Pasajeros con destino a Roma, prepárense para abordar, destino a roma partiendo en unos minutos’_.

—Esa es mi salida —mencionaba Sanji con alegría resignada en su voz —Espero que el viejo no se moleste, pero, luego se le pasará.

Él ya se encontraba en el andén antes mencionado, y miraba atento el panorama. En su interior esperaba que algo o alguien le detuviese de subir al tren, que en realidad la farsa fuera descubierta y si no, cuando menos deseaba ver una sonrisa de alguno de sus hermanos, pero que tonto era a nadie le dijo de su partida su teatro del llanero solitario le estaba machacando las entrañas y lo único que podía hacer era afrontar la realidad y subir al tren.

La agudeza en la vista del cardenal le acompañaba desde siempre y a la distancia, observo más que nada, el bailoteo propio de su hijo, las manos en alto, tambaleándose según él, demostrando la belleza de las chicas, con el simple hecho de observar como las damas se alejaban de cierto punto en particular, comprendió que su hijo estaba en ese sitio y agradeció que continuara siendo así, un coqueto que con sus exageraciones nunca conseguía nada más que risillas coquetas y rechazos propios; la exageración de Sanji fue lo que guió, en sí, a Zeff hasta él justo a tiempo para escucharlo decirle “Viejo” una vez más.

—En primera, no me digas viejo y en segunda, no se pasará.

Obviamente, fue sorprendido. Miró a su costado y hay estaba su padre, en su rostro se notaba que no estaba nada contento. —Antes de que te vayas, quiero que me expliques dos cosas, una de ellas, ¿Por qué estas adelantando tu partida? Y la segunda ¿Por qué quieres ser sacerdote?

—No tengo tiempo para esas cosas viejo, ¿A que vienen esas preguntas? Seré lo que siempre hemos querido y eso es lo importante.

— ¡No lo es! Chibi-Nasu, ¿Qué es lo que en verdad quieres?— preguntó el cardenal interponiéndose en el trayecto del rubio a la puerta del tren.

—Viejo no tengo tiempo para esto, el tren se va, hablamos en unos días. —insistía el seminarista, rodeando al cardenal, evitando esa conversación y apresurándose por subir.

Zeff nunca lograría sacar a su hijo del terco pensamiento y menos si con sus acciones, él conservaría todo lo que en ese momento tenía. Dirigiéndose a la entrada del tren, Sanji le dio la espalda, si se quedaba por más tiempo, la idea demente de no marcharse le golpearía de nueva cuenta y apenas si se estaba librando de ella.

—Dime que ese “No” era mentira—escuchó Sanji a la distancia, con voz demasiado familiar y sobre todo, molesta— Dime, que fue para no perder el orfanato— su conciencia le hablaba e incluso le ¿gritaba?— Dime, que ser sacerdote lo haces para que tu padre conserve todo lo que tiene, pero ¡Dímelo a la cara!

Sanji detuvo su andar al instante de escuchar esa voz ya con claridad suficiente para discernir de quien se trataba, su ojo visible se abrió casi saliéndose de su cuenca, sus piernas incluso, temblaban un poco y su estómago revoloteó, como nunca en su vida, le causó las nauseas que ahora sentía. Su cuerpo le gritaba que corriera, pero su cerebro y corazón —por primera vez— se pusieron de acuerdo y juntos le obligaron a quedarse en ese sitio, congelado.

Era tiempo de aclarar toda la situacion y Zoro esperaba por respuestas, o eso pensaba. Negaba mirando al piso y apretaba fuertemente la mochila en la que llevaba el poco equipaje.

—Chibi-Nasu, no puedes continuar así, el orfanato lo podemos sacar delante de otra manera, mi titulo sólo lo conservo porque tú me dijiste que querías ser sacerdote y con ayuda de ser “Cardenal” la educación no costaría nada, me quedé siendo lo que soy, porque tú me dijiste lo que querías, pero nunca mencionaste esa platica; Sanji, el titulo, el orfanato y todo lo demás no me importan más que tu vida, y tu felicidad, eres mi hijo ¿Lo recuerdas?

La mandíbula del rubio temblaba y sus ojos de a poco se llenaban de agua, tragaba saliva dolorosamente en lo que jalaba aire con fuerza. Su padre y el hombre que amaba le estaban deteniendo de ser algo que no quería, le estaban devolviendo algo más que su libertad: su vida pero, ¿Sería egoísta si no le daba a Zeff, quien también trabajó hasta desfallecer, rompió su orgullo, y doblegó su espíritu, lo que en verdad merecía?

—Sabes bien que te ayudaré con todo lo que quieras y necesites, —declaraba Zoro, iniciando así una pelea severa interna en el seminarista—, Dame la oportunidad de hacerlo, dame la oportunidad que te he pedido. —rogaba Zoro acercándose lentamente a él e, inclinando la balanza más a favor de la visión de quedarse a su lado para siempre, de quedarse en la cafetería y a como decían el empresario y su padre, sacar a los pequeños adelante de otro modo; su pecho se hundía e inflaba violentamente, trataba de tragarse el llanto.

Ace y Marco sonreían mientras miraban toda la escena.

—Estúpido cocinerucho, no te pido que correspondas a todo lo que yo quiero de ti, pero sí que me, —el cafetero se fastidió únicamente de verle la nuca pálida y girándolo violentamente le señaló a sus recién llegados, compañeros, hermanos de lazo a su espalda —Nos, permitas ayudarte con la carga; ¿Cuánto has sacrificado ya por nosotros? Vale la pena que nos permitas retribuirte algo, ¿no lo crees?

Zoro extendió su brazo, rodeándole el cuello y sonriendo como en su niñez, tratando de hacerle entender que no estaba solo, que contaba con todos los presentes: Luffy, Usopp, Ace y los agregados como Nami, Robin, Franky y Marco, Zeff junto con todos ellos. Al ver todo el cuadro, Sanji inició a tiritar y no de frío sino por tratar de ocultar sus sollozos; sus muecas enternecían a sus allegados, trataba de sonreír cuando en realidad lloraba discretamente.

—E-el papeleo esta hecho… —respondió con la voz cortada, dolida— No puedo dar marcha atrás.

—Claro que si, después de todo con no presentarte es más que suficiente para ser reconocido como abandono.

Ya no tenía argumentos validos a favor, no le quedaba nada más para objetar, Sanji fue derrotado sin siquiera dar batalla; además no la daría, porque a ¿Qué recluso le ofrecen la libertad y repela ya en la puerta abierta? Ninguno y ahora sólo restaba que disfrutara de su libertad y sobre todo, que juntos, todos, cumplieran su parte de la oferta…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en la próxima entrega, ¡bye-bye!


	5. ¿Adiós?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo prometido es deuda y, con este capítulo se termina de publicar Clandestinos; muchas gracias a quienes lo han leído desde el principio. KotetsuKaburagi, cielo, una de mis promesas cumplidas y no se me olvidan las demás. Gracias de nuevo por leer y decirme que quitar y que no...

Toda la consagración presentaba su luto a los hijos del cardenal, todos estaban presentes; Luffy, Ace, Zoro, y los demás, después de todo ellos eran los más grandes y claro que estaban ahí también los más pequeños, esos a los que la noticia mas les afectó.

Conforme se corrió la noticia de que Zeff Kuroashi había fallecido, todos sus pequeños niños esos ya grandes y con profesiones distintas se fueron dando cita para ver por ultima vez a su padre; el llanto de todos afloraba y la amargura y tristeza también estaban en flor de piel, ¿Pero que podrían esperar de un anciano de mas de noventa años? Pensaban algunos feligreses al mirar destrozadas a distintas generaciones de hombres y mujeres.

Sin embargo quien mas atención llamaba era Sanji, el hijo adoptado del cardenal, el sacerdote que ahora tomaría su lugar en todo en la pequeña iglesia, ese que lucía tan triste que su rostro al mirarlo, rompía a los mas fuertes, ese de ojos rojos por el llanto y de voz quebradiza que prescindía la ultima misa al cardenal.

Tenía más de diez años de no estar en ese recinto y ahora, debía volver bajo términos tan tristes, que injusto, pensaban algunos fieles.

Zoro miraba desde fuera de la iglesia, Luffy, Usopp, Ace y los demás lo hacían desde distintas bancas dentro y seguían sin creer que él fuera el sacerdote que estaba enfrente.

Así es, Sanji se había marchado el día en que todos lo fueron a buscar a la estación del tren; cuando los miró reunidos y que Zoro le dio la opción de quedarse ya que él le ayudaría con todo lo que pudiese y que el mismo Zeff le dijera que no necesitaba ser sacerdote, huyó.

El miedo le ganó todo el terreno y sin importar que sus queridos amigos estuviesen en frente suyo, corrió al tren en movimiento y los dejó ahí, inertes; ellos no se creían esa escena, Sanji los miraba muy arrepentido desde el tren en movimiento y únicamente un “Lo siento” fue leído en sus labios antes de que el tren cumpliera con su objetivo y los separara, todos estaban esperando que la ilusión que tenían se hiciera realidad, pero la realidad no siempre es dulce, a veces es tan amarga como en ese momento.

En la caminata al cementerio lleno de cantos sinceros forzaban a que Sanji mordiera su labio y limpiara discretamente sus lagrimas, él estaba al frente debía mantenerse firme, fuerte, cuando menos todos los pequeños que mantenían el paso atrás; por todos los demás feligreses, las gracias y los feliz viaje de su parte al anciano cardenal retumbaban en todas direcciones.

Nunca había deseado que el tiempo se regresara, si deseó una vez que se detuviera y que nunca avanzara, cuando Zoro lo atrincheró en la farola, pero ahora deseaba que regresara para poder estar con su padre en sus últimos instantes, según las enfermeras dejo una carta para él la cual el abogado le daría cuando termine con todo ese asunto.

Al mirar la entrada al cementerio se trabó, las palabras simplemente no eran entendibles, Sanji suspiraba horriblemente pero mantenía el paso liderando a todos, sin embargo sus hermanos comprendían lo que para él esa entrada significaba y lo que pasaba por su mente con cada paso que daban acercándose a la última morada de su padre: el terror de perderlo definitivamente.

Cuando llegaron a donde depositarían al cardenal, en un cementerio privado (bien cuidado de verdes campos decorados con flores de distintos colores y arboles inmensos de distintas razas, delimitado por una enorme barda que culminaba en alambre de púas, para resguardar los bienes que llevaran los difuntos) y eso a regañadientes ya que él insistía en que muerto no interesaba donde lo dejaran ya era igual a todos los demás, Sanji se quedó parado a la distancia, menos mal que un segundo clérigo le ayudaba y porque precisamente sospechaba de cómo reaccionaría; sus ojos abiertos de par registraban todo pero simplemente su cerebro se negaba a aceptar ese horrible echo.

Cuando iniciaron a bajar el féretro el pavor que dejaran a su padre en ese oscuro, sucio y solitario lugar le causó pánico, y ese era un sentimiento simplemente desconocido para él, atinó a hacer lo único que creía era lo correcto y desde una parte alejada dejó escapar un grito espantoso que detuvo todas las acciones.

— ¡Basta! —vociferó enardecido iniciando a caminar en esa dirección — ¡Denle tiempo que él despertará! —agregaba ante las miradas incrédulas de algunos y, llorosas de otros. — ¡Yo sé que lo hará! ¿O no viejo? —agregó abriéndose camino entre todos los presentes.

Los pequeños niños no hacían mas que llorar y sus compañeros, agachaban la cabeza negando.

—Anda viejo —le insistía al cristal, mirando el rostro adornado por las arrugas y manchas propios de la edad y aunque pálido, ese era el rostro de su padre — ¡Si te estoy diciendo viejo y ¿Qué harás para que no lo haga?! ¿Patearme? ¡Adelante, aquí lo espero!

Ninguno se animaba a retirarlo del féretro, pobre Sanji, nunca se pudo despedir de Zeff, quizás y era la culpa que le carcomía las entrañas, quizás y era el remordimiento de dejarlo solo durante sus últimos días, no lo sabían pero comprendían a la perfección lo que por su mente estaba pasando.

Zoro fue el valiente que se acercó y lo retiró del lugar dejando que los encargados terminaran con su labor; todos ellos a pesar de que a un principio estaban enfurecidos con Sanji, al pasar el tiempo y hablar con Zeff y conocer de cómo le estaba yendo, iniciaron a perdonar esa acción y con ello, intentar querer de nuevo al cocinero como lo hacían desde niños, para algunos fue fácil para otros significo un reto, uno que por ejemplo a Usopp, no le dejaba tranquilo.

—Anda cocinerucho, aléjate. —dijo tomándolo por los antebrazos y levantándolo en peso. —Deja que terminen su labor, además, estas asustando a los pequeños. —agregó mostrando los estragos de su negación; los niños completamente dolidos y llorando sin recatos.

Si su viejo estuviese ahí le patearía por hacerlos llorar de ese modo, y como viejo golpe, lo recordó; él y nadie mas que él había elegido ese camino de tristeza y soledad y ahora, debía lidiar con las consecuencias.

Miró a Zoro a los ojos, ya más maduro y con leves muestras del tiempo sobre su rostro también y le siguió gustando, demasiado, sin embargo, ese no era ni el momento ni el lugar de fijarse en ello; asintió y se puso de pie soportando todo lo demás con el agua fluyendo de sus ojos, parpadeando consecutivamente, tragándose los sollozos y apretando los puños ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada y rogó para que la tortura terminara.

Con cada palada que cubría a Zeff el horror lo invadía, pero no era el único, los gritos de los pequeños le interrumpieron y se vio en la necesidad de bloquear por el momento su propio martirio para sustentar a los pequeños.

—Ya, ya…—hablaba al terminar de limpiar sus lagrimas —Él nos cuidará desde el cielo y lo mejor, ya no se cansará, ni le dolerá nada…—agregaba desviando la mirada por instantes y tragando saliva pesadamente, —Lo podrán ver en sus sueños… —decía jalando aire profundamente y apretando sus ojos con fuerza para que las lagrimas escurrieran y no le estorbaran al ver, —Recuerden que él nos quiere ver felices, así que… —guardó silencio, ya no supo que mas decir o hacer que no fuera intentar resguardar a la mayoría de esos niños entre sus brazos.

El cafetero que no se alejó ni un instante, le apretó el hombro con fuerza para que lo notara; Sanji sintió la confianza y con ello logró continuar.

Entre mas lagrimas, sollozos y cantos el entierro terminó y de a poco se fueron quedando los mas allegados obvio, toda la camarilla de Zoro, que después de media hora de ver a Sanji sentado sobre el césped sin moverse mucho, decidieron intervenir, los pequeños habían sido llevados al orfanato por el segundo clérigo.

—S-Sanji —le habló Nami dudando —Debemos marcharnos, ya es tarde y …

—Váyanse ustedes, mas tarde los alcanzo. —interrumpió el rubio la oración de la pelirroja.

—Sanji, no te dejaremos solo. —mencionaba Ace.

Alzó la mirada y al estancarla en los avellanados ojos del pecoso y parpadear le mostró la respuesta que antes dio, no se movería de su sitio.

Se alejaron unos pasos y cuchicheaban entre ellos.

—No podemos dejarlo aquí solo—decía Nami cruzándose de brazos, el viento frio iniciaba a soplar.

—Me preocupan los pequeños, no están nada bien. —mencionaba Robin imitando la acción de Nami.

— ¿Qué hacemos? —preguntaba Franky cubriendo con sus fuertes brazos a su esposa.

—Vayan, yo me quedo con él, prometo no moverme de su lado hasta que este listo. —Zoro ofrecía lo único que podía en ese momento, lo que estaba de nuevo a su alcance; para todos ellos sabían lo que significaba esa acción y era el recapitular y al mismo tiempo abrir antiguas llagas de dolor en los dos, aunque en Sanji quizás y con su actual situacion no le afectaría tanto.

—Avisaremos por ti. —dijo Ace.

—Gracias. —mencionó el moreno y se devolvió a donde estaba el rubio.

Se sentó en una lapida a un lado, y se dedicó a mirar a ese hombre echo trizas por el destino en frente; no era ni la sombra de antaño, ese porte altanero y al mismo tiempo galante era sustituido por un hombre sentado y jorobado, sollozante que mantenía la cabeza abajo y apretaba la tierra con rabia y odio.

Nada podía hacer, pensaba al juguetear con su anillo estancado en su dedo anular, la suerte uno mismo la crea y la de él ya esta más qué echada.

[…]

Tres días después del sepelio del cardenal Sanji ya asomaba su rostro demacrado fuera de su alcoba; Zoro cumplió su promesa y cuando él cayó dormido, lo tomó en brazos y lo cargó hasta el auto para después llegar hasta la iglesia.

Lo que mantenía al sacerdote cuerdo eran los niños; esos pequeños que en ese preciso momento le incitaban a salir y con sus dulces vocecitas le animaban a continuar; pero el dolor y el odio hacia si mismo se acrecentaba en el interior del cocinero; no importa cuanto tratara de disfrazarlo para los que lo conocían ese semblante cadavérico estaba poniéndose peor.

Ya para la semana del sepulcro, el abogado se presentó y con ello, dio las indicaciones de su padre para la continuidad de todo, leer esas palabras escritas para Sanji fue una penitencia muy difícil de afrontar, pero si tenía la intención de continuar con su vida, debía marcar el punto final en esa anécdota.

“Bueno berenjena, lo qué decidas a partir de hoy será todo para ti y por tú propia cuenta; yo lo único que te pediré es que no abandones a mis niños, tus hermanos, qué busques otros modos de sacarlos adelante y sobre todo, que te des la oportunidad de ser feliz. Debes comprender hijo, nunca me has fallado y que por el contrario, siempre me has hecho sentir orgulloso; ¡Soy el padre más feliz del mundo gracias a eso!

Aaa, otra cosa, la iglesia sigue sin importarme un reverendo rábano volador… “—los presentes se asombraron al ver esa sonrisa y por inercia imitaron esa acción— “Así que te insisto con qué busques algo mas para ti, aléjate de estos buitres y sé feliz; nos vemos después hijo, recuerda…Existe un mar que envuelve a todos y que se conecta con todo y ahí te esperaré, algo mas…” —Sanji ya lloraba sin recatos y sin ataduras, incluso su moco hacía acto de presencia — “Deja de ser una berenjena chillona y cuídate mucho, sobre todo de los resfriados.

Posdata: A esta generación también le gusta demasiado los cup cakes del despistado; te quiero… nos vemos después”

Suspiró pesadamente y dejó escapar el aire a pausas, luego dobló con mucho cuidado el papel y lo resguardó en el sobre, se limpió los ojos y asintió.

—Pues según me pide que no abandone a los niños y no es mi intención.

—Entonces me imagino que continuará como sacerdote, residiendo en este sitio…—afirmaba el abogado que al igual que Sanji vestía sotana.

—Si, pero tengo la misma condición de mi padre, aquí me quedare y recibiré a todo el pequeño que yo quiera y ustedes no me negaran nada. —ahora el rubio se ponía en un plan pesado, nada le garantizaba que ellos aceptaran.

Sin embargo, tanto Sanji como Zeff cumplieron su palabra y un clérigo afloró de ese sitio, un clérigo fue el fruto de ese lugar por lo que las peticiones del rubio eran validas y tomadas en cuenta.

—Así será joven Sanji, pero recuerde que no es el único orfanato que tenemos que sustentar, por lo que esperamos sus exigencias no sobrepasen nuestro estimado.

—No te preocupes que nos somos avaros y valoramos lo poco o mucho que nos puedan brindar.

Entre alegatos, rechazos, peticiones y demás la tarde hablando con los abogados se pasó y con ello la hora de la cena se estaba presentando.

Los abogados se retiraron y lo dejaron solo en la oficina principal del cardenal; Sanji suspiraba e intentaba sonreír pero todo en ese lugar le recordaba a su padre, y el abandono de su parte y todo le abofeteaba obligándolo a llorar y a sentir rabia y dolor contra si mismo; pero apenas se intensificaba ese sentimiento, los golpes a la puerta por parte de sus hermanos, ahora sus niños, le distraían.

—Hermano mayor, ¿Cenaremos algo de con el señor Zoro?—preguntaban desde el otro lado de la puerta.

El rubio raspaba su garganta para responder lo mas natural que pudiese —Claro, enseguida voy y veré que tiene aun, ¿Les parece una tarta o un pastel? —preguntaba limpiando su rostro y dando leves golpes a sus mejillas.

— ¡Siii! —gritaban varios pequeños desde fuera.

—En seguida voy. —mencionó esperando que se marcharan con eso.

Los pequeños salieron corriendo aparentemente a la cocina; así que de nuevo se quedó solo en el interior de ese salón. —Bueno viejo, según tu petición debo continuar adelante y créeme que no será fácil pero lo intentaré, quiero que me guardes un sitio a tu lado y sobre todo, si cocinas, me dejes algo que comer para cuando llegue, —hablaba limpiando sus lagrimas discretamente —Estaremos bien, lo prometo.

Y fue todo lo que dijo al salir de la oficina; cerró la puerta detrás y suspiró con fuerza antes de iniciar a caminar.

Sus pequeños ya cenaban lo que se le hacía extremadamente raro, ¿Quién les había llevado la cena?

—Esperamos que no te importe Sanji, pero nosotros les trajimos pastel y chocolate caliente. —Nami y toda la cuadrilla estaban ahí, bueno, Zoro estaba afuera.

—Claro que no, gracias Nami Swan —mencionaba Sanji al tomar un vaso con café que le brindaban y sonreír tristemente. —Gracias chicos. —agregó antes de que sus ojos amenazaran con dejar salir su dolor de nuevo.

Luffy y Usopp se lo llevaron afuera, esos niños ya no necesitaban mas vistas tristes.

—Entonces, ¿Tú te quedaras en sustitución de tu padre? —preguntaba Usopp.

—Así es —respondía entre suspiros el rubio —Es algo que le debo.

—Sanji, perdóname por no haber dicho nada antes, yo pude haber echo algo mas para que tú no…

Y ahora era Usopp quien agachaba la cabeza y confesaba su frustración representando el reto que no lograba conseguir.

—Tú no hiciste nada malo narizotas, las cosas así estaban enlistadas, así se hicieron y así son.

Sanji le apretaba el hombro con fuerza intentando que alzara la vista, pero Usopp la mantenía abajo, dejando que sus lagrimas se estrellaran en el piso.

Siempre que hacia eso de pequeño, Sanji se acuclillaba y lo miraba desde lo bajo, le sonreía y Usopp correspondía la sonrisa, para después juntos ir a jugar y ahora, de adultos ya mayores, con el rostro marcado por el tiempo al igual que su cabello, lo hacían de nuevo; Sanji se acuclilló y le sonrió tan plenamente que Usopp por instinto copió sus movimientos, la diferencia fue que, en lugar de irse a jugar, se abrazaron como en años no lo hacían.

Luffy quien también quería ser parte de eso, se colgó de los dos; Sanji lo abrazó también y así se quedaron por un largo rato, llorando y abrazos juntos, en esos momentos se perdonaron todo lo echo y lo que no, porque la verdad era que Luffy si estaba molesto por la partida del rubio, y esperaba que regresara para poder golpearle el rostro pero, ya se le había pasado el coraje y ahora lo único que quería era que Sanji volviera a ser el mismo, ese hombre alegre que cocinaba con el corazón y que a todos les agradaba.

Pero si había alguien mucho más molesto ese era Zoro, en su interior guardaba un gran recelo por, para y causa hacia Sanji y su partida.

Cuando se marchó cobardemente y los dejo a todos ahí, en el anden, ante la mirada incrédula de Zeff, el sonido estrepitoso del tren, los murmullos de los demás transeúntes, él simplemente se dio por vencido; regresaron juntos y después, inició una pesquisa en su casa de cosas que le recordaran a Sanji y Perona, porque no sólo el rubio le había mentido, no, incluso su difunta prometida le vio la cara de estúpido y eso simplemente no podía ser.

Se deshizo de cuadros antiguos de Perona, así como de algunas prendas de ropa que había dejado; luego buscó otras más que compró especialmente para Sanji y botarlas también a la basura; en el trabajo hizo lo mismo, tiró el certificado de salubridad que mantenía la foto de Sanji al contenedor junto con la mayoría de los utensilios que el rubio pidió cuando recién inició a trabajar; los proyectos para el enorme orfanato que estaban planeados los dejó de lado, lo único que mantenía con relación a Sanji eran los almuerzos prometidos a Zeff y eso porque eran para los niños y el cardenal, si, Zoro se distanció de todos y del mundo, ya habían jugado con él lo suficiente.

Pero si bien apenas miró a Sanji y el rencor se fue sosegando como fogata siendo extinguida y no tuvo el valor para luchar en contra de eso, aceptó que las cosas tomaran su curso natural, total a él la presencia del rubio ya no le desviaría de su camino tomado ya hacía cinco años cuando se casó con Tashigi, una chica que pidió empleo en su local, torpe al andar, despistada pero, linda, fuerte y sobre todo de buenos sentimientos que de a poco se le fue metiendo en su frío corazón, calentándolo de nuevo y mostrándole que para el amor no hay tiempos ni ataduras, que él viene y que va y que regresa cuando ya ha llegado el tiempo; Zoro comprendió que esa mujer era para él, y no pasaron ni seis meses de iniciado su noviazgo cuando le propuso matrimonio, ella aceptó y a los seis meses después se casaron, no habían tenido niños puesto que Tashigi al saber de la crianza de su esposo, le propuso que adoptaran del mismo lugar, ¿Para que traer al mundo uno mas cuando había muchos deseosos de amor y cariño? Le explicaba, y así lo hicieron de ahí que Zoro y ella tuvieran tres hermosos niños provenientes del hogar de Zeff.

Menos mal que estaban de vacaciones y no vieron semejante espectáculo pensaba al ver los estragos de todo lo negativo dejado al tiempo.

[…]

Quince días pasaron en los que la ausencia de Zeff se hizo cotidiana, poco a poco todos se acostumbraban a la falta de sus bigotes trenzados y su porte; ahora, cada que pedían ver a la persona a cargo, una ceja rizada sustituía esa característica tan propia del cardenal; Tashigi había regresado hacía cinco días y claro que la noticia le afectó en especial, al explicárselo a sus hijos, menos mal que la joven desarrolló un lazo tan fuerte con los pequeños que con el paso de unas horas, regresaron casi a la normalidad.

El último día laboral de la semana, en “Le Caffe Gourmett” el último cliente clamaba por problemas o eso pensaba Zoro al ver entrar a Sanji, no vestía sotana simplemente su típico pantalón de vestir, camisa y esa maldita cosa blanca en su cuello, y como flash le regresó el primer día en que Sanji entraba por esa puerta aunque ahora, lucía viejo y agotado; no le sacaba la vuelta, total quien había cometido el error no era él.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece, cejudo? —preguntaba Zoro limpiando la barra, estaban por cerrar y sólo estaban Zoro y su esposa la cual se encontraba en la segunda planta ajustando unas cuentas, ella manejaba la contaduría interna y revisaba las nominas antes que Nami.

— ¿Aun tienes cup cakes, tarta o pastel? Los niños insisten en merendar algo de aquí. —respondía seriamente Sanji sin ánimos aparentes de pelear.

—Creo que tengo dos pasteles, permíteme. —dijo y se retiró a la cocina dejando la puerta abierta.

—Veo que el negocio no ha cambiado mucho —dijo Sanji mirando la decoración, —Estos son nuevos. —agregó mirando los candelabros.

Zoro venía saliendo con el pedido empacado, rascó su cabeza y miro en la misma dirección que Sanji.

—Si, esos fueron sustituidos completamente, sentimos que le daba un poco de calidez, son viejos ya tienen diez años.

—Viejos nosotros marimo, ya con casi treinta y cinco años, ni hablar, el tiempo pasa y no perdona.

—No es el único que sabe mantener rencor. —mencionó Zoro viéndolo de frente y entregándole el pedido.

Sanji sabía de antemano que esa confrontación era inevitable, lo que no deseaba era que fuese tan pronto, aunque con las condiciones dadas quizás era lo mejor.

—Hice lo que tuve qué, y no me arrepiento. —respondió Sanji tomando las cajas —¿Cuánto te debo? —preguntó sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Son un regalo para tus pequeños —contraatacó el cafetero, —Sabes, tengo muchas preguntas que hacer, pero ya no viene al caso.

—No, ya no lo tiene. —respondió Sanji dejando lo que él recordaba sería la suma de las cantidades y se dio la vuelta. —Lo que si viene al caso, marimo, es que me alegra que seas feliz. —agregó dándole la espalda.

—¡¿Aunque no sea contigo?!—gritó Zoro enojado y dolido al mismo tiempo.—Tienes que estar bromeando, —continuó alzando un poco más la voz. —¿Cómo es que siempre puedes hacerte el mártir en cualquier situacion? —insistía, — ¡Sabes que fuiste tú quien se marchó!—le gritaba esperando la reacción típica de Sanji, la agresión, pero lo que recibió fue la aceptación por parte del rubio.

—Así es y no hay nada que pueda hacer para remediarlo, con tu permiso. —Sanji caminaba en dirección de la puerta hasta que algo lo retuvo.—¿Qué estas haciendo? —preguntó al sentir el fuerte y cálido abrazo que le brindaba Zoro por la espalda; siendo honesto esperaba algún tipo de golpe, mas nunca esa demostración.

No se movió ni un solo centímetro y prestó suma atención a lo que seguía.

—No puedo volver esta vez. —habló el de cabellos verdes casi susurrando. —Esta vez no puedo hacer nada.—agregó en un tono casi arrepentido mientras le abrazaba con fuerza.

—Yo no estoy pidiendo nada marimo, sigue con tu vida, ama a tu esposa, cuida a tus hijos, eso es lo que debes hacer. — decía el rubio aparentando sabiduría y calma, pero la verdad era que estaba deshecho.

Sanji tragaba saliva pesadamente, comprendía que Zoro le confesaba que esa vez, no podría luchar por su corazón ya que, el propio, estaba dado y resguardado.

—¡Maldición Sanji! ¡Debiste quedarte! ¡Debiste darme la oportunidad de amarte!—alegaba con la voz entrecortada el comerciante sin soltar al rubio ni siquiera aflojaba un poco el agarre.

Ese abrazo era un puente entre los ellos de esa edad y los anteriores, los de diez años antes; sin embargo, también representaba un echo que simplemente no podría ser nunca, una utopía que se quedaría en los planos astrales para alguna otra pareja, ellos estaban condenados a amarse, verse y nunca tenerse, así de simple y mientras mas rápido lo comprendieran sería lo mejor para los dos.

Sanji con la mano libre acarició la de Zoro y asentía.

—Nuestros caminos estaban unidos marimo, pero nunca no entrelazados y no supimos ver eso,—hablaba a tiempos Sanji, intentado que su voz se escuchara normal— La bella joven que tienes por esposa es una en un millón y te ha elegido de entre miles de despistados sin cerebro, cuídala, y demuéstrale el amor…—ahora tragaba saliva y se veía forzado a marcar una coma en esa conversación, la tristeza de nuevo le ganaba terreno —… El amor que me dedicarías. —agregó para después guardar silencio.

—Entonces, ¿Esto es un adiós? —preguntó Zoro escondiéndose en el cuello de Sanji, acorrucándose en él, sintiendo la piel de su amado cuando menos con la nariz y memorizando ese aroma a tabaco que tanto amaba.

—Supongo...—Sanji no negaba esa caricia y ese maldito nudo en la garganta le iba doliendo más y más.

Zoro se privó; no sabía qué hacer o qué decirle, estaba perdiendo al amor de su vida por tercera vez pero en esta ocasión, sería para siempre.

Sanji sintió el tiritar contrario y escuchó los sollozos así como sintió el agua cálida de las lágrimas silenciadas de Zoro y le dolió, si habría regresado para perderlo todo entonces, ¿Por qué continuar en ese lugar? Se preguntaba y luego recordó al montón de niños que le esperaban y recobró un poco de ser; alzó su mano y acarició la suave cabellera del marimo y sonrió para si mismo antes de hablarle.

—A mis niños les gusta todo lo que preparas aquí.—dijo controlando un impulso prohíbo lo más que podía, al mismo tiempo que su voz se escuchaba a punto del llanto.

Zoro asentía sin decir nada, no lo quería soltar, se negaba al hecho de tenerlo tan cerca y que a la vez estuviese tan lejos que simplemente renegaba y maldecía todo internamente en ese instante.

—Lo siento marimo, pero me esperan en la iglesia. —mencionó Sanji dando un fuerte paso al frente, uno que fue suficiente para librarse el agarre de Zoro y romper con todo eso al instante.

Zoro se quedó parado en el centro del establecimiento mirándolo caminar sin mirar atrás.

Si Sanji regresaba su mirada al lugar, cometería la gran tontería de volver y se arrepentiría luego de eso.

—Lo que no comprendo es el ¿Por qué no lo sigues?—Tashigi rompía el demencial silencio que atacaba a Zoro. Había escuchado todo desde el inicio—Deberías ir tras él.

Un prolongado suspiro y la negación fue la respuesta de Zoro; se giró y la vio recargada en el pasamanos del segundo nivel, sonriéndole como siempre lo hacia, ella era el bálsamo de todos los días del marimo y alejarse de ella sería su condena y su muerte.

—No viene al caso hacerlo, —respondió el cafetero caminando en dirección de las escaleras, hacia ella. —Ya una vez lo seguí y ese camino me trajo hasta ti, y esta vez me ahorraré el largo trayecto y el tiempo invertido y, aquí me tienes. —le aclaraba estando en frente de ella.

Todo era verdad, y su amor por ella también lo era.

—El primer amor nunca se va, Zoro. —le decía ella acorrucándose entre sus brazos y aspirando el aroma que de él provenía, café, algo de sudor y sobre todo, un perfume que nunca antes había olido, sabía bien a quien le pertenecía, mas no diría nada.

—Lo sé, por eso te pido que nunca me abandones. —respondió el joven abrazándola con fuerza exagerada y acariciando su espalda.

Ella correspondió del mismo modo y en su abrazo, juntos prometieron que sin importar nada, juntos se quedarían. Zoro alzó con delicadeza el fino rostro de su esposa y lo beso tan dulcemente que Tashigi no pudo evitar sentir dolor al comprender, que con ese beso, él se despedía de Sanji al mismo tiempo que le entregaba todo su ser a ella.

Quien sufrió más fue el rubio ya que ni siquiera logró corresponder al último abrazo de su vida hacia Zoro; todo estaba zanjado ya y únicamente restaba continuar con su existencia, que se sintiera triste o no, que no sintiera alegría, que estuviese muerto por dentro, eso ya no importaba, su destino triste así lo eligió y ahora, debía cargar con todo eso, solo.

[…]

Cada semana Sanji pasaba por el café no para pelear, ni mucho menos para coquetear, sino simplemente como un cliente más, los chicos sabían bien de la rutina y aprovechaban para juntarse todos el mismo día; le robaban un poco de su tiempo y conversaban de todo y de todos, de ese modo, el sacerdote se mantenía enterado de las buenas noticias como el embarazo de Nami, o del contrato jugoso de Franky a nivel internacional, al igual que de la unión oficial de Ace y Marco, pero sobre todo, de la relación de Zoro con la hermosa Tashigi y en verdad que lo disfrutaba, sin alteraciones de ningún tipo, Sanji apreciaba saber todo de todos y ellos, le compartían lo mas que podían.

Al final, Sanji y Zoro se miraban de lejos cada mañana, cuando salían a barrer las hojas; el rubio sonreía apenas y alzaba su mano saludando, a lo que el chico cafetero respondía del mismo modo, terminaban su labor y regresaban a sus ocupaciones, dedicándose a sus tortuosas vidas.

Y cada semana, cuando sus hermanos asistían a misa, Zoro lo miraba desde fuera, admirándolo y renegando internamente; pero eso simplemente quedaría para él, ya suficiente era la vida agónica con verlo y no tenerlo como para hacerlo sufrir con declararle amor; y para Sanji, mirar a Zoro desde fuera le recordaba su propia cruz y autoflagelación, su cobardía y sobre todo, amor, ese que no moría y que tampoco le podía dejar vivir.

“En otra vida… quizás…” pensaban ambos al encontrar sus miradas y asentían al mismo tiempo que con la promesa de una vida después salían adelante en ésta, además, no eran los únicos en esa situación, porque... “Cada cosa existente nace sin razón, se prolonga por debilidad y, muere por casualidad…” y a ellos lo único que les faltaba era la casualidad que los uniera en otro tiempo, en otro espacio…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un placer haber compartido este escrito con ustedes y, gracias por permitir que mis escritos les dieran un vista un poco distinta de lo conocido...¡Nos vemos pronto y se cuidan Bye-bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que hayan disfrutado del eescrito, insistó no le hice correciones de ningún tipo, quice que lo leyeran justo como estaba antes...


End file.
